Heart Of The Battousai
by Hitokiri Shinta
Summary: Battousai turned cold and heartless after Tomoe died but what will happen to him when he finds an abandoned child in the woods? Can the infant help Battousai become human again?
1. Discovery

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 1- Discovery**

It was late at night, the wind blew harshly through the darkened tree limbs, rustling the leaves wildly as they snapped off and fluttered to the ground. Swords clashed together and battle cries rang out in the dead silence of the night as the moon shone bright red, illuminating the fallen bodies of the soldiers lying on the cold and bloody ground. Battousai ignored the shouts and sounds of the battles going on around him as he headed home, he was finished for the evening and whatever went on between the other clans wasn't his affair as long as his clan was left out of it. He paused by a nearby creek and splashed some water onto his face and chest, washing off the blood of his recent battle. He looked into the gently moving water at his reflection and traced his scar thoughtfully, letting out a small groan before heading off towards home once more.

As he was going he heard a shrill scream and ran off towards the direction the sound came from. He didn't know why he was going, it wasn't his problem if a woman got killed because she was stupid enough to come out at such a late hour, but even so, he ran faster as the screaming started to die down. By the time he reached the meadow it was already too late, several soldiers lay dead and their belongings taken, most likely by bandits. He looked around and saw a woman near a tree trunk and ran up to her, kneeling beside of her to check her pulse, _"She's still alive."_

He looked around to make sure no one else was around before he shook her shoulder, his voice cold but soft, "Hey, get up."

The woman groaned and cracked her tired eyes open to look at him, she moved her lips and whispered something but it was too soft for him to hear. He leaned his ear down close to her mouth and nudged her again, "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"T... the... brush... check... the... brush..."

The woman's eyes suddenly went wide and her body went limp as she stopped breathing, he checked her pulse again but found nothing this time. Battousai gently shut her eyes and looked around the small clearing, seeing a small shrub near a cluster of trees, "The brush, huh?"

He went over and checked all of the bushes thoroughly, only to come up empty handed. He looked to the dead woman and sighed, _"She must have been delirious, I guess I should just head back, there's nothing I can do here now."_

Battousai got up and dusted himself off before heading back the way he came but before he could go very far he heard the bush behind him rustling ever so slightly, followed by a soft sound, like a coo or a small cry. He arched an eyebrow and went back to the brush, checking once more closer to one the trees, finding a small package there wrapped up in an old blanket. He picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully, _"This must've been what she was talking about, I wonder what it is."_

He started to unwrap the package, letting out a soft gasp when it suddenly started to move. He hastily tore the blanket away and his eyes almost jumped out of his head when he saw what the package was. In his arms was a small child, numerous cuts and bruises dotted its skin but other than that it appeared to be fine, aside from being dirty. Battousai looked around the meadow to see if anyone was there, hoping the parents would be nearby but he saw only the fallen bodies of the soldiers and the woman. He let out a cry of surprise when the infant started to cry, he tried bouncing it on his knee but that only made the child cry harder, apparently not liking his attempt at comforting it. He finally hooked one arm under the child's back and patted its chest lightly with his free hand, slight panic in his voice as he spoke quietly, "Hey come on, shut up already, kid."

Surprisingly the baby stopped crying and just started cooing, sleep taking over as its little body gave out. Battousai let out a sigh of relief and wrapped the infant back up in the blanket before standing up and heading towards the entrance of the meadow. He passed the woman's body as he did so, looking from her to the infant with almost sad eyes, "She must've been your mother... don't worry kid, I'll find someone to take care of you."

Battousai headed into town and stopped the first person he saw, which luckily was a woman, "Excuse me?"

"Yes sir, what is it?"

"Do you know who's baby this is?"

The woman took a look at the baby and smiled, "It's a beautiful child but, sadly, I've never seen it before, sorry I can't help."

"Thanks any ways."

Over the next two hours he interrogated about a hundred people, but none of them knew who the child belonged to, most had never even seen anyone with a child in the past several days. Tired and aggravated, Battousai found some rest as he sat in one of the local bars, trying to figure out what to do about his current mishap. The baby wiggled in his arms and he looked down at it, happy to see that it was still sleeping soundly, _"What am I gonna do? I can't take care of a kid, I have more important things to do than change diapers."_

The baby suddenly let out a shrill scream, startling the normally calm manslayer half to death as he tried to shush it, "Come on now, you're ok, stop crying already."

The baby continued to cry and he gently pushed it up into the air, trying to play with it but the crying got worse, causing him to groan, "What's the matter with you?"

"Try changing the diaper."

Battousai looked beside of him and saw a young woman standing next to him, a young child standing next to her as she smiled at the frustrated man, "What?" he asked dumbly

"Try changing it, that might help."

"I don't have any diapers or anything, lady."

"Here, you can have one of mine."

She handed him a diaper and he gently set the baby down on the table as he tried to change the diaper but failing miserably at it, causing the baby to become even more upset. The woman giggled and gently pushed him out of the way, "Let me show you."

He watched her with blank eyes as she easily complete the task, a slight flush coming to his face as he realized just how easy it really was and that he couldn't do it. Once she was finished the baby stopped crying and went back to sleep before Battousai picked it up again, his voice cold and emotionless as he whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem, you're not a very experienced father, are you?"

Battousai gave her a cold glare, "It's not mine, I found it out in the woods, the parents were killed."

"Oh I see, well it's kind of you to take care of it."

"I'm looking after it until I can find someone who can take care of it, you don't know anyone do you?"

"No." she said simply with a smile.

"Do you want it?"

The girl laughed, "Oh no, I have two myself and that's more than enough, but even if you do find someone you won't be able to let it go."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously have a good heart, most people would've just left it out there to die, and you seem to be a nice guy and if my instincts are right you're going to fall in love with that child very quickly and you won't be able to let it leave with anyone but you."

"I doubt it, I don't get attached to things."

"You will, trust me. Any ways, sorry I can't help you out anymore than I have but I have to get my little one home... here."

The woman reached into her bag and handed Battousai a bottle, getting him to raise an eyebrow as she headed for the door, "What's this for?"

"Trust me, you'll need it, good luck."

"Hey wait... thanks for nothing, lady."

Battousai looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and sighed, "Great, just great... what the hell am I supposed to do with a baby?"

**End of Ch. 1, is it ok? I know it's a little bit slapped together but I've had this one stashed away in my dresser for about a year and I got bored so... here I am, again :). Any ways, let me know what you think and if you like it I'll have ch. 2 up soon, 'k. Love ya!**


	2. Tamaiya

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 2 - Tamaiya**

**Just for a quick reference, Kenshin's about 18 in this one, so don't expect too much from him as he tries to take care of the baby... he's kind of clueless. Any ways, read on and enjoy, or try to :).**

Battousai snuck into the inn as quietly as he could, being careful not to awaken anyone, especially his leaders. He entered through the back door of the kitchen and set the baby down on the counter, "Ok, I'll see if we have anything that you can eat."

Battousai searched through the cabinets, trying to find anything that the infant could eat but then he realized something, "What do babies eat?"

He bent down to look in the cabinet under the wash-bin and groaned when he didn't find anything, "We should have something in here..."

"Mr. Himura?"

Startled, he shot up, hitting his head hard on the cabinet as he did so, "OW! Dang that hurt!"

He turned around and smiled sheepishly at his visitor, "Hey Okami, why are you up so late?"

"You know me, Mr. Himura, I don't sleep until all of the men have returned for the evening. You're very late tonight, is anything wrong?"

"Um... no, I got in earlier I just... got hungry is all and I didn't want to wake you up."

Okami smiled, catching the slight change in his voice, it always took on a high pitch when he lied so she knew immediately that he was up to something, "Don't lie to me, I know you too well, Mr. Himura. You've come down for a snack before and you usually get a carrot or something and go back to bed and they're not usually under the wash-bin."

Battousai smiled and rubbed the sore spot on his head, "You caught me again, Okami."

"Yes I did, now why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"Alright... but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Katsura."

"I promise."

Battousai shut the door and leaned down close to her ear, "I was on my way home and I heard someone scream and went to check it out. When I got there everyone was dead except this woman and she told me to check the bushes and I found something."

"What did you find?"

"It's over there on the counter."

Okami went over and looked at the small bundle sleeping on the counter, a slight gasp escaping her when she realized what it was, "A baby? Who's is it?"

"I don't know, I found her in the bush and I believe the parents were killed. I went all over Kyoto but no one has ever seen the child before and there isn't an orphanage until you get to Aizu."

"I see... what do you intend to do then?"

"Find someone to take care of her, I guess. Do you know anyone that can take her?"

"No, I'm afraid you're going to have to take care of her, at least until we are able to find a decent home for her."

"What! But... Okami, I can't take care of a baby, I'm a manslayer! What am I supposed to do, take her out with me on missions and hide her in a tree and hope that I remember where I put her!"

Okami smiled, it was rare to see Battousai upset, let alone frantic, especially when it came to matters like this, "No, I'll look after her while you're out, however, you are going to take care of her once you return. I won't tell Katsura but I suggest you find her a home soon or he'll find out on his own and you know how he is when it comes to his top manslayer keeping secrets from him."

Battousai smiled, knowing full well how Katsura felt about his soldiers keeping secrets from him, "Yeah, I know."

The baby suddenly started crying and he hurried over and picked her up, patting her back to try and comfort her, "Shush now, if Katsura catches us we'll be in big trouble."

Okami watched with amusement as the normally fierce manslayer attempted to comfort the small child in his arms. He was trying so hard but the infant just didn't want to cooperate with him. She went over to one of the cabinets and get some milk out and put it into the bottle before handing it to a near panicking Battousai, "Here you are, Mr. Himura."

"What's that?"

"Try feeding her, it might comfort the little thing."

Battousai took the bottle and held the child in the crook of his left arm while trying to hand the bottle to her, "Come on, it eat, it's not going to bite you."

"You have to hold it for her, Mr. Himura, she's too little to hold it by herself just yet."

Battousai held the bottle at a downward angle and the baby continued to fuss, unable to get the milk. Okami shook her head and gently pushed his hand up to where it was supposed to be, "Hold it like this, Mr. Himura."

The baby started drinking the milk and Battousai let out a sigh of relief when she stopped crying, "Thanks, Okami, I don't think I could do this without you."

"You'll get used to this sort of thing, you've never been around children so I don't really expect you to know that much about how to take care of one. But just remember, it's up to you to take care of her and look after her."

"I know, I know."

Battousai looked down at the baby and she started cooing at him while she drank, getting him to smile, "She's making some strange noises."

"She's just cooing, she'll do that a lot, especially after she gets used to you."

The baby finished the bottle and Battousai set it aside, "There, happy now?"

She started to fuss a little and Battousai groaned, "Now what's wrong with you?"

"You have to burp her, Mr. Himura."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want her to stop crying, yes."

Battousai sighed and rested the baby on his shoulder before he started to lightly pat her back. After a minute she let out a burp and he smiled, "There, are you better now?"

He heard her coo and smiled at Okami, "Thanks, yet again, I'm going to go up to my room and try to..."

He paused when he felt something wet and sticky running down his neck, he pulled the baby away to look at her and saw some milk on her chin before he looked to his shoulder. He let out a long groan and made an unusual, disgusted face, "YUCK! She threw up on me!"

Okami laughed softly and patted his dry shoulder, "Good night, Mr. Himura, enjoy being a parent."

"Wait! Okami, don't leave me!"

Okami ignored his cry for help and left the kitchen. He looked at the baby and scowled at her, "You're an annoying little brat, do you know that?"

The baby smiled and cooed loudly, getting a sigh from him before he went over to the wash-bin and started to clean them both up.

Over the next week or so Battousai learned all the tricks of the trade and was soon taking care of the child without too much help from Okami. He had quite a time keeping the infant away from his leaders, especially Katsura, he had started to suspect that Battousai was hiding something but he was unable to find out what it was. One night Battousai had gone on an errand for Katsura and went into one of the bars, deciding to rest for a moment before heading home. He sat at the bar and whistled at the waitress as she walked by, "Hey, are you going to ignore your favorite customer?"

She turned around and smiled brightly at him, "Oh, hello there, Mr. Himura, it's been awhile, what brings you to this part of town?"

"Errands, hey listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Battousai held up the bottle and smiled, "Can you get me some milk?"

The waitress smiled, "Aren't you a little old for those?"

"I'm a little old for a lot of things."

"Am I one of them?" she asked playfully

Battousai smiled, "Yes, I'm definitely too old for you, kid, just get me some milk, ok?"

"Alright then, you old grump, I'll be back."

The waitress walked off just as an elderly woman came in through the back and smiled at Battousai, "Oh hello Kenshin, what brings you here?"

"I came to see if you'd go out with me."

The old woman smiled as she sat in front of him, "I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

Battousai chuckled as she pushed his bangs away from his face, she always did that when she saw him, "What's been going on lately, Kyoko?"

"Not much I'm afraid, things have been pretty quiet around here lately."

"Yeah, until Mr. Himura here showed up." the waitress giggled as she returned with the bottle.

Battousai smiled and took it from her, "Thanks Mya."

"Why did you want milk any ways?"

Both women let out a gasp when Battousai's gi started to wiggle. He chuckled and pulled out a fussing infant, resting her in the crook of his arm before giving her the bottle, "Oh my... when did you become a father, Mr. Himura?" Mya asked shocked.

"She's not really mine, I found her a couple of weeks ago, her parents were killed."

"I see... so are you trying to find someone to take her?" Kyoko asked

"Actually... I was thinking about keeping her and raising her myself... I've kinda grown attached to her."

Mya smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day that Battousai grew a heart."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Mya, you see if I save your butt the next time you get mugged."

They all chuckled briefly before Kyoko asked, "So, what're you going to name her?"

Battousai looked down at the infant in his arms and thought for a long moment, then out of nowhere a name came to him and he smiled, "I'll call her... Tamaiya."

"Tamaiya? That's a pretty name, well I have to get back to work, good luck, Mr. Himura." Mya said as she went across the room to help a customer.

Kyoko patted him on the shoulder and headed off towards the back, "Good luchk, don't be a stranger, Kenshin."

"I won't."

Battousai smiled down at the tiny child in his arms and lightly kissed her forehead as she cooed loudly at him, "That's what I'll call you, from now on... you're my little Tamaiya."


	3. Never Again

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 3 - Never Again**

**This chapter is kind of dark and depressing but it'll get better in the next few chapters to come. And yes, I promise there will be some Kenshin+Kaoru later on so stay with me, 'k? Read on and enjoy!**

The next week was torture for the young manslayer, several attacks and battles had occurred and between all of the fighting and taking care of Tamaiya he was exhausted. There were several times he thought about just laying down on the floor and never getting back up again, but then Tamaiya would start to cry or she would crawl up to him and coo loudly at him, making him forget about his pain and get up to take care of her. Once things settled down he finally managed to get some rest when Okami volunteered to take care of Tamaiya for a couple of hours and he slept like a rock for almost an entire day before he felt energized enough to go about his normal routine. During that time, Tamaiya started crawling more than usual and was even trying to talk to him and Okami, she would say little words or noises and point to something.

One day, while things were calm and peaceful, Battousai sighed happily as he put Tamaiya down for a nap, she had been awfully fussy for some reason that day and didn't want to go to sleep but he finally managed to get her to hold still. He sat against the wall and started to clean and sharpen his swords when he suddenly heard an all too familiar groan. He looked over and saw Tamaiya wiggling around to get comfortable before going to sleep once more, he smiled and went back to his task. After he finished cleaning his swords he set them aside and laid his head against the wall, closing his eyes to take a quick nap before Tamaiya woke up again. Just as he started to drift off to sleep he felt a tug on his gi and he looked down to see a fully awake and smiling Tamaiya as she tugged on his sleeve, trying to pull herself onto his lap, he smiled and picked her up, "I thought you were asleep."

"No!" she giggled

"No? Listen, I'm tired and I want to take a nap and I'm sure you're tired too, aren't you?"

"No!"

"I need to teach you some new words."

Tamaiya giggled and pointed to his swords, "Da!"

Battousai smiled, "That's my sword."

"Swor! swor!" she mimicked

"That's right, do you need a change?"

"No!"

Battousai smiled and checked her diaper, "You liar, come on then, let's get you cleaned up and back to sleep."

Battousai changed her diaper and she giggled at him, trying to kick him as he put her clothes back on, getting a chuckle out of him, "Hey, don't kick me."

Tamaiya spit bubbles at him and he smiled and leaned down, rubbing his nose against hers, his bangs tickling her face as he did so. She reached up and grabbed hold of his bangs, yanking hard, getting him to cry out softly, "Ow! Hey that's my hair, you got your own, let go."

"No!"

"Yes, I need my hair.."

Battousai jerked his head back, ripping out the hair that Tamaiya had in her fist as he did so. She giggled as he rubbed his now sore head, getting him to smile, "Ok, I guess I don't need it, then. You're an evil little thing, you know that?"

Tamaiya squealed and covered her eyes before moving them and yelling, "Ah!"

Battousai chuckled and covered his eyes, "Where's Tamaiya? There you are!"

Tamaiya giggled and reached for his hair again but he moved and covered his eyes again, "Where's Tamaiya? There you are!"

Tamaiya giggled loudly and Battousai kissed her forehead before she patted his scar saying, "Da!"

"That's my scar, Tamaiya."

"Boo boo!"

"Yeah, it's an old boo boo but it's better now."

Tamaiya smiled and rolled over onto her stomach and started to crawl around the room as Battousai watched her with a smile, "Where you going, huh?"

Tamaiya crawled over to his swords and tried to grab one, Battousai immediately ran to her and picked her up, "No, no, no, you can't play with my swords, Tamaiya, they'll hurt you."

"Boo boo!"

"Yeah, they'll give you a boo boo, look."

Battousai unsheathed his sword slightly and ran his thumb over the blade just enough to draw blood before showing it to Tamaiya, "See, it'll hurt you."

"Ow!"

"Yeah, ow, now you leave them alone and go back to sleep, ok?"

"No!"

Battousai smiled and put her on his shoulder, patting her back lightly, "Come on now, I want to take a nap."

"No na!"

Battousai smiled, "Do you want me to sing to you?"

She giggled and slapped his shoulder, "Ok, now... what can I sing that'll put you to sleep... I know one, now how did it go? Oh yeah, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are."

Battousai had to sing it several more times before she finally drifted off to sleep, snoring softly against his shoulder. He smiled and laid her down on the futon and covered her up before going over to the wall and putting his swords into his belt, "Might as well stay up, no point in..."

He paused when he heard a tap on his door, quickly answering it to see Katsura and Yoshi, the field chief standing there, "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"I heard you singing in here and I was wondering if anything was going on."

"Um... no, no sir, everything's fine, I was... just bored is all."

Katsura and Yoshi looked at one another before raising an eyebrow at him, "Are you hiding something, Himura?" Yoshi asked

"No sir, why would I..."

They all heard a soft sound, like a young girl, coming from behind Battousai and he flushed, getting a grin out of Katsura, "Do you have company, Kenshin?"

"Um... no sir, I'm... I'm by myself, you know me, I don't have women over."

The two men looked at one another and Katsura gently pushed Battousai aside, "Let's see who it is."

"Katsura, wait sir! It's not what you think..."

Katsura and Yoshi looked down at the futon and saw it moving slightly, getting both men to smile at the flushed manslayer, "You lied, Himura, come on girl, get up and introduce yourself." Yoshi laughed softly as he went up to the futon.

"Yoshi wait!"

Before Battousai could stop him, Yoshi jerked back the blanket and he and Katsura both let out a gasp of surprise when they saw Tamaiya, "Kenshin... that's a baby, what're you doing with a baby?"

"Well, about two months ago I was out on patrol and I found this woman and she told me to look in the bushes and I found Tamaiya. Her parents were killed and no one wanted her so I... took her in, but she's no trouble, I can take care of her on my own and I can still fight, I've been doing it since I've had her... don't make me give her away, I can..."

Katsura smiled and laid a hand on his mouth to shush him, "Hold on, calm down, Kenshin, I'm not going to make you get rid of her. As long as you can still fulfill your duties it's fine with me, but you have to keep an eye on her."

Battousai smiled, "I will, sir, don't worry about that, she's really not that much trouble once you learn how to take care of her."

Yoshi chuckled, "I never thought I'd live to see the day that our most skilled and feared manslayer would fall in love with a child."

"Well... she kind of grows on ya, and I don't mean to be rude sirs, but... can you... leave now?"

Katsura arched an eyebrow at that request, "Why, Kenshin?"

"Well... I finally got her to sleep and normally when you talk loudly she..."

Battousai paused and let out a groan when Tamaiya started crying, "Oh! I just got her to sleep! Hey, hey, come on, you're alright, Tamaiya."

Battousai picked her up and tried to comfort her, not noticing the smiles on his leaders' faces as they watched him soothe the crying infant. He laid her on his shoulder and she patted his back and yelled, "Da! Da!"

Battousai looked behind him and smiled when he saw she was pointing to the two men beside of them, "That's Katsura and Yoshi, they're my leaders."

"E ers!"

"Yeah, say hi to Katsura."

Katsura smiled and patted her on the head, "Hello there, so what's her name, Kenshin?"

"Tamaiya."

"It suits her, hello there little one." Yoshi said softly while making a strange face at her, getting her to cry softly.

"Hey now, Yoshi won't hurt you, he's harmless."

"No!" She yelled as she put her face into Battousai's neck to hide from Yoshi.

The three men laughed and Katsura patted Battousai on the shoulder, "I'll let you get back to parenting, sorry we woke her up."

"It's alright, sir, she would've gotten up just as soon as I tried to take a nap any ways."

Katsura chuckled and Tamaiya started cooing loudly, "Ami, ami!"

"Ami? What's ami?" Yoshi asked

"Ami is short for Okami, you want to go see Okami?"

"Ah!" she giggled

"Ok, lets go see Okami then, say bye to Katsura."

"Bye!"

Katsura and Yoshi smiled at one another as Battousai left the room with Tamaiya. Yoshi nudged Katsura and laughed, "Can you believe he kept that kid away from us for so long?"

"No, he seems to be a good father though, I wondered why he had changed so much, perhaps this child is just what he needs."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"When Tomoe died he became this cold, heartless killer, he never thought twice about killing or what he did, he didn't even care if he lived or died. But now he's happy and full of life, I think this child is his new sheath."

"You mean she's his sanity?"

"Yes, I think that this child is just what he needs to get back to normal."

Later that night the inn was attacked by the Shinsengumi and Battousai was fighting in his usual way, brutally and effectively. Somehow, a few of the soldiers got past him and ran into the inn to look for Katsura, Battousai ran after them and went to Katsura's room, killing the soldier that was in there, "You alright, Katsura?"

"Yes, thank you, Kenshin."

"Where's the other two?"

Battousai suddenly heard a shrill cry from upstairs and fear clutched his stomach as he realized who was crying, "Tamaiya!"

He ran upstairs and bust into his room just as he saw one of the soldiers trying to pick up Tamaiya, "Get away from her!"

The soldier turned around and swung at Battousai, he ducked down and thrust upwards at him but Tamaiya screamed suddenly and he looked over to her, giving the soldier enough time to slash him across the stomach. He fell to the ground and saw Tamaiya a few feet from him crying loudly, annoying the soldier, "I'm tired of that kid."

Battousai's eyes flashed with anger and he got up and moved in front of the soldier, locking their swords together so he could look him in the eyes, "You can do whatever you want to me, but you will not hurt my child!"

Battousai knocked his sword away and slashed him across the chest, the soldier collapsed on the ground and he ran over and picked up Tamaiya, "It's ok, little one, I'm here, it's ok, he's dead now. He's not going to hurt you, I promise."

Battousai heard someone come into the room but didn't have enough time to put Tamaiya down and grab his sword before he felt something embed deep into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and Tamaiya started screaming again, as if in pain herself, he quickly set her down and grabbed his sword, thrusting it into the man behind him. The soldier gasped in pain and pulled his sword out of Battousai's shoulder before he turned around and thrust his sword into the Shinsengumi member's throat.

Battousai looked outside and saw the remaining Shinsengumi members fleeing as his comrades cheered at their victory. He sighed and sheathed his sword before picking up the screaming child, desperately trying to calm her down, "Shh! It's ok, Tamaiya, it's ok, what's wrong?"

Battousai saw blood running down her face and his eyes went wide with fear, "Oh no! You're hurt! I can't tell if it's your blood or mine! Come on, I'll clean you up."

He quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and started to clean her up, relieved to find that most of the blood wasn't hers. When he finally got her clean he saw a horizontal cut on her cheek, identical to his own except it was on her right cheek, "You're hurt, I'm so sorry, my little one, I didn't mean to let them hurt you. Hold still let me clean it."

As he was cleaning the wound Katsura and Okami came running in, a look of panic on their faces, "Kenshin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Katsura."

"Why is she crying?"

"She's hurt. One of the soldiers snuck up on me and stabbed me in the shoulder and it caught her face."

They both looked at the wound and Okami sighed happily, "It could've been worse."

"I know, I know."

Katsura cleared his throat and spoke quietly, "Kenshin, I hate to tell you this but you need to head into Kyoto."

"Why!"

"The Shinsengumi took some of our troops for interrogation and we need you to go and rescue them."

"What about Tamaiya? I can't just leave her."

"I'll take care of her, Mr. Himura, you go and fight." Okami said as she took the infant from the frantic young man.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon."

Battousai ran out of the inn and headed into the city, quickly catching up to the small group of soldiers and eliminating them before untying his comrades, "Thanks Himura, we owe you one."

"Just get back to the inn and hurry before anyone else comes."

"Yes sir."

They ran off towards the inn and Battousai started to follow but was stopped when a group of soldiers stepped in front of him, "It's Battousai!"

"Let's get him!"

"Wait, I don't want to fight you, I just want to get home, lay down your arms and let me pass."

"Not a chance, get him!"

They charged at him but he simply blocked them and tried to reason with them, "I have no quarrel with you, just let me pass, I don't want to kill you!"

"You think we're going to let the most feared manslayer leave here alive! You're wrong, now die Battousai!"

Battousai knocked his sword away and slashed him across the chest, easily taking down the unskilled soldiers before he stopped to catch his breath, "I don't know... how much longer I can do this... I can't stand killing anymore..."

He heard a soft whimper beside of him and he looked over to see a young girl kneeling beside one of the soldiers he'd just killed. She appeared to be about four years old, her clothes were dirty and she had tears going down her face as she shook the soldier's shoulder, "Daddy... wake up Daddy... please wake up."

Battousai's eyes went wide and his heart sunk into his stomach when he realized what he'd just done, _"Oh no... I just killed her father right in front of her! What am I gonna do?"_

The little girl continued to shake the fallen soldier and plead with him and Battousai couldn't stand it anymore. He sheathed his sword and knelt beside of the young child, touching her shoulder lightly, "Hey kid..."

She looked up at him with big, teary brown eyes and choked out, "My Daddy won't wake up."

"I know, you... you can't wake him up, he'll never wake up."

The little girl suddenly reached up and grabbed his gi, clutching the bloody material tightly in her little hands as she cried to him, "Please wake him up! Please wake my Daddy up!"

Battousai felt actually tears come to his eyes as he stared down at the little child, forcing his voice to be as calm as he could, "I... I can't... I can't wake him up, he's dead."

"Dead? What's that?"

"Dead is where... where you sleep forever, you never wake up."

"My Daddy's... dead?"

"Yes, he's dead, I'm sorry, if I could wake him up I would."

The little girl was quiet for a long moment then she burst into tears as she yelled at Battousai, "You... you made my Daddy dead!"

"W... what?"

"You made my Daddy dead!"

Battousai's heart shattered into small fragments as the little girl curled into a little ball and started to cry harder. He let his own tears slid down his face as he reached over and pulled the small child into his arms, running his hand through her bloody hair as he tried to comfort her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, little one... I... I didn't want to kill him... I want to wake him up for you but I can't... oh I'm so sorry!"

Battousai looked around at the dead soldiers and realized that they all must have been fathers to a child like the one he had in his arms. He took the man's sword from his belt and stood up before he started running down the road, the little girl still curled up in his arms, "Where do you live?"

"Near... near the... Tokiya inn..."

Battousai quickly arrived at a small house a couple of miles from the Tokiya inn, there he saw a frantic woman calling out into the night, "Miko! Miko, answer me!"

Battousai went up to the woman and held the little girl out to her, "Excuse me, is this your child?"

"Miko! Oh thank you, sir, thank you! Have you seen my husband? He has short hair and a cut on his face."

Battousai dropped his gaze to look at the ground, "He's... dead... he was killed just recently..."

The woman let a tear fall from her eyes, "I knew he shouldn't have gone out tonight..."

"I know it's not much but... is this his sword?"

He held out the sword to her and she smiled as she took it from him, "Yes, that's my husband's. Thank you so much for returning my little girl."

Battousai clutched his hands into fists, hard enough to draw blood as he spoke softly to the woman, "Please ma'am... don't thank me... I've done nothing in my life worth thanking, I'm truly sorry for your lose, excuse me."

Battousai turned around and left without another word, the little girl's words still echoing in his mind as he ran back to the inn, _"You made my Daddy dead! You made my Daddy dead!"_

He stopped near the edge of the city and let out a cry as if he were in battle before he dropped to his hands and knees, tears of guilt streaming down his face, "I can't do this anymore! I can't take away another child's father! I won't let my little girl grow up with a murderer for a father! This war is over, they don't need me anymore, I just can't stand to take another life!"

Battousai dried his eyes and stood up, taking his sword out of his belt and looking at the bloody blade, "Tomoe... I promised you that once this war was over I would never kill again, and now I have a new reason to keep that promise. I don't want to take lives anymore, I don't want Tamaiya to know me as a heartless manslayer that kills fathers and loved ones. This war is over for me, I no longer need to wield this sword and kill, I've taken so many lives and I know I can't repent for them all but I'm going to try. From this moment on, Battousai is no more, I swear... I will never kill again!"

He stuck his sword into the ground and hurried off to the inn, quietly slipping inside and heading up to his room, relieved to find Tamaiya asleep. He gently wrapped her up in a blanket before gathering up some of his things and stuffing them into his bag, "Come on, Tamyaiya, we're leaving, we're gonna start a new life, just you and me."

Battousai snuck out of the inn and headed off into the woods, never looking back as he slipped into the darkness with his child in his arms. He passed by a few fallen soldiers on the path out of Kyoto, saying the only two words that he could manage, "Never again... never again..."


	4. Don't Leave Me!

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 4 - Don't Leave Me!**

**This chapter's kind of long but I hope you like it :).**

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

A man and a little girl walked silently down the dirt road side by side, his left held the bag over his shoulder while his right hand protectively held hers as she skipped up and down happily. The little girl was quite pretty for her age, long black hair that went to her waist and dark blue, mesmerizing eyes, the only flaw she had was the horizontal scar on her right cheek. Her pink kimono bounced up and down with her as she skipped, the light blue flowers seeming to glow in the sun when they hit just right. As they passed a field they saw some children playing ball and one of the boys kicked it too hard and it rolled over and hit the little girl in the ankle. She removed her hand from the man's and picked the ball up, handing it to the little boy that came after it, "Sorry about that, my brother kicks too hard, do you want to play with us?"

The little girl looked up at the man next to her with pleading eyes and he smiled softly, "Alright, you can play for awhile, that you can."

"Thanks Daddy."

The little girl patted his hand and ran off with the boy to play with the others. The man sat against the nearby tree and watched with a smile as his little girl laughed and played. She was so bright and full of life and even when she was playing she never seemed to get her clothes dirty, the man on the other hand was quite the opposite. He looked nothing like the little girl, he had waist length, blood red hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck, his long bangs partially covering the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. His dull red, almost pink gi was ripped, torn and dirty from traveling, his white hakama was about in the same shape. He chuckled when she knocked down one of the boys to get the ball, she was rough sometimes but that didn't take away from her innocence, she had so much where he had none. She hadn't changed much in the past eight years, where he had changed almost beyond recognition. Gone was the normally icy cold glare and his stone face, he now wore a cheerful smile and was very expressive. His once piercing gold eyes that shone only with hatred and anger, never revealing his true emotions, were now a shy violet, warm and gentle and full of emotion as he watched the little girl laugh and play.

He ran his thumb over the hilt of his sword thoughtfully, this sword was different then the one he previously carried, his last sword was a dull maroon, stained with the blood of many men and dull from repeated use. This sword, however, was just the opposite, he had never used it to fight, only to train and keep in practice, the blade was shiny and sharp, except the edges were reversed so that if he did have to fight he could do it and not kill his opponent. He smiled to himself, he had changed a lot but for the better, his little girl knew nothing of who he really was and he never intended to let her find out. They had been traveling for many years but he never tired of it, his little girl's smile gave him a reason to push on and forget about his bloody past, even if it was only for a few minutes at a time. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set, he got up and dusted himself off before calling out into the field, "Tamaiya!"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"It's time to go, that it is!"

"Ok, coming!"

She waved goodbye to the children and ran up to the man and took his hand as they started down the road again. One of the boys ran up to her and patted her shoulder, "Hey Tamaiya, do you want to play tomorrow?"

She smiled almost sadly and shook her head, "I can't, I won't be here tomorrow, that I won't."

"Why?"

"I'm wanderer, that I am, my Daddy and I don't stay in one place for too long, that we don't."

"So I won't see you again?"

"Maybe, who knows, we may pass through here one of these days."

"Great, I'll keep an eye out for ya, see you later."

"Bye."

The man watched as she waved goodbye to the young boy before she started walking again, looking at the ground, "Are you alright, Tamaiya?"

"Yes, why?"

"You seem sad, that you do."

"I'm alright Daddy, that I am."

"I know being a wanderer isn't much fun, but I promise you, one day you and I will find a home and stay put, then you can make as many friends as you like, that you can."

Tamaiya looked up at him and smiled, "I know, but I don't mind traveling, that I don't, I enjoy being a wanderer, that I do."

The man smiled, "You don't know anything else, do you? I'm sorry for raising you as a vagabond, that I am but soon we'll settle down and lead a normal life, that we will, just be patient for a little longer, ok?"

"I'm not worried Daddy, that I'm not," she leaned in and rubbed her cheek against the back of his hand, "it doesn't matter if I'm a wanderer or a sit still person, as long as I'm with you I'm happy, that I am."

He smiled softly and noticed her strides getting a little slower, "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I'm alright, that I am, don't worry about me."

He chuckled inwardly, she never did complain, no matter how far they traveled she never asked him to stop or to carry her. He felt guilty sometimes when he watched her sleep, knowing she was exhausted but she would never admit it, just like he wouldn't, _"It seems as though you've already picked up some of my bad habits."_

His thoughts were interrupted as she started walking faster, pulling him with her, "Come on Daddy, we need to find a place to sleep, that we do."

"You're right, do you want to find a place today?"

"Yeah, I know of a place, that I do, I'll race you!"

She let go of his hand and took off down the road, he smiled and took off after her, easily catching up to her as she reached the edge of the woods, "You're getting fast, Tamaiya, that you are, I'm starting to have trouble keeping up with you."

She giggled and tugged on his sleeve, leading him towards a small meadow hidden within a thicket of trees, "Will this work, Daddy?"

"This will be fine, Tamaiya, that it will, I need to see if I can catch something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry by now."

"A little, hey look, a frog!"

The man smiled, "Can you catch it?"

"I can try, that I can."

He started to pick up some wood for a fire and watched with amused eyes as she chased the frog around the clearing, trying but failing to catch it. Eventually she and the frog had a stare down and she lunged forward to grab it but it jumped out of the way at the last second and she fell onto the ground, "Shoot!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Hey Tamaiya, I think you missed, that you did."

She picked up a small rock and threw it at him, huffing slightly, "I know I missed, Daddy!"

She went off behind a tree and he knew she was sulking, she was stubborn just like he was and didn't like people to see her upset. After he set up the fire he got up to go look for Tamaiya but she came running up to him, holding a rather large frog in her hands, "I caught one, that I did!"

"Good job, just don't let him get away."

"I won... hey! Stop frog!"

The frog jumped out of her hands and landed on the man's head, he tried to grab it but it buried itself in his thick locks, getting Tamaiya to giggle, "Catch it, Daddy!"

"I'm trying, that I am."

He finally managed to grab it and pull it lose from his hair but it slipped from his grasp and leapt off, getting both of them to laugh, "I guess we have to fish instead, that we do."

"Can I help this time, Daddy?"

"Sure, come on."

He make a makeshift fishing pole for himself and Tamaiya before heading to the small lake nearby. They sat there for about ten minutes then Tamaiya yelled, "I got one!"

"Me too."

They both pulled their lines in and Tamaiya laughed at the puny fish her father had caught, "It's little, that it is."

He smiled, "That it is, I'll let him go."

He tossed the fish back and helped Tamaiya re-bait her line before trying again. Over the next hour Tamaiya was the only one to catch any decent fish, she'd caught about six large ones and he only managed a few tiny ones. After they were finished they went back to the campsite and he let Tamaiya help him set the fish to cook before they sat down and started to talk, "I'm very dirty, that I am."

"I know, we need to wash your clothes tomorrow, that we do."

She poked him and giggled, "You need to wash your clothes too, Daddy, that you do."

"They're not that bad, are they?"

Tamaiya sniffed his gi and flopped onto the ground holding her nose, "Yuck!"

He smiled and smelled his sleeve, "It's not that bad, that it isn't."

She sat up and giggled, "It must just be you, then."

"Hey!"

He reached over and started tickling her, getting her to giggle and squirm as she tried to get away, "I'm sorry, that I am! Let me go!"

"Alright."

She giggled a little more before she laid her head on his knee, smiling when he ran his hands through her hair, "Hey Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"I know everyone has a name, that they do, but I've never heard anyone say your name, that I haven't, so... what's your name?"

He smiled and chuckled slightly, "My name's Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin? That's a nice name, that it is, who gave it to you, your Mama?"

"No, my mother gave me a different name, that she did."

"So Kenshin isn't your real name?"

"No."

"What's your real name?"

"Shinta."

She rolled over to look up at him and giggled, "That's cute, that it is, why don't you use it? Don't you like your real name?"

"Well... it's not that I don't like it, I'm just so used to being called 'Kenshin' is all, I've been Kenshin for the past seventeen years, that I have."

"How'd you get the name 'Kenshin?'"

"My master named me Kenshin when he took me in to train me, that he did. My parents died when I was young and he was kind enough to take me in, that he was. But he thought that 'Shinta' was too gentle a name for a swordsman so he named me 'Kenshin,' that he did."

She giggled, "I know how you can have both of your names, that I do."

"How's that, little one?"

"Kenshin can be your first name and Shinta can be your middle name."

Kenshin laughed, "Kenshin, Shinta Himura, huh? That's kind of cute, that it is."

"Do I have a middle name?"

"Yes you do."

"What is it?"

"Tomoe."

"Was that my mother's name?"

Kenshin's heart sank slightly and he had to force a smile and lie, "Yes... that was your mother's name, that it was."

Tamaiya sensed the sadness in his voice and sat up, quickly changing the subject, "The fish is done, that it is."

"It is, let's eat them then before they get away like the frogs."

Tamaiya stuck her tongue out at him and the ate their meal in silence before they decided to go to bed. Kenshin leaned back against a tree, his sword right beside of him in easy reach, just in case, his right leg was bent up while his left leg was stretched out. Tamaiya sat between his legs and rested her head against his chest, smiling softly when he put his arms around her protectively, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, little one."

"Night."

Tamaiya snuggled against him, listening to him sing softly as he rocked her back and forth. It didn't take long before she fell into a deep sleep, not noticing the smile on her father's face as he watched her rest. He gently traced the scar on her cheek, guilt filling his heart as he remembered the night she got it, he thought it would fade over the years but it seemed to get worse the older she got. But what surprised him is that she never asked him about how she got it, she would scratch at it once in awhile but she would never bring it up to him. He hoped he'd never have to tell her how she got it but he knew that one day she would ask and he'd have to tell her the truth, until then he would stay silent. He looked around the meadow once before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Tamaiya woke up and looked up at her father, smiling when she saw that he was still asleep. She gently moved out of his embrace and moved behind the tree, poking him in the shoulder before ducking behind the trunk. Kenshin felt Tamaiya move from his arms and he figured she was going to the bathroom then he felt her poke his shoulder and start giggling, he smiled and pretended to be asleep, knowing how to play this game.

Tamaiya was surprised when Kenshin didn't wake up and come after her, it was normally so easy to wake him up, a twig snapping would wake him up on normal days but he didn't even move. She moved out from behind the tree and moved the hair out of his face, "Daddy?"

"Got ya!"

Before she could run Kenshin grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her, getting fits of laughter out of her as she tried to get away, "Let go, Daddy!"

"No, you're gonna pay for waking me up."

Tamaiya somehow managed to put her feet into his stomach and pushed off, flipping away from him and getting a smile from the amused rurouni, "I'm starting to regret teaching you that."

"Can we practice today, Daddy?"

"Sure, just run through the techniques you know and do a hundred swings then we'll take off, ok?"

"Yes sir."

Kenshin handed her his sword and she took off to the other end of the meadow and started her routine. He watched her with proud eyes as she went from one attack to the next, she was such a strong girl, she was little but had some muscle to her from training, easily wielding the heavy sword as if it were nothing at all. He had started training her when she was about four, she saw him practicing one day and she wanted to try so he started to teach her. When she first started she would cry once in awhile when her blisters would bust open, then one night he saw her washing her hands whispering to herself, "I can't cry... Daddy doesn't cry when he uses his sword. I have to be strong... like Daddy..."

It broke his heart that his little girl thought she needed to be strong for him but she kept her promise, he hadn't seen her cry after that, not for pain or anything else. She was too grown up for her age, she was wise beyond her years and she never really got to be a child except on the few occasions they would stop and she could play with some children along the way. By the time she finished her routine he had the campsite cleaned up and was ready to go, putting his sword into his sash after she handed it to him, "You ready to go, little one?"

"That I am."

"Alright, let's go then."

Tamaiya took his hand and they headed off down the path, leaving the woods to get back on the road. Near nightfall they reached the next town, passing by a large house on the way, seeing many children in the courtyard. One of the boys ran up behind Tamaiya and pulled her hair, getting a scowl from her, "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to say hi." the little boy smiled

"You didn't have to pull my hair, that you didn't."

"That you didn't? You talk funny."

Tamaiya opened her mouth to make a nasty comment but Kenshin nudged her and shook his head, getting her to sigh instead, "I can't help the way I talk, that I can' t, is there anything that you needed besides to pull my hair?"

"You want to come play ball with us?"

"I can't, my father and I have to..."

"Tamaiya, you go ahead and play."

"Are you sure, Daddy? I mean... we need to find some shelter before nightfall, that we do and..."

"I'll worry about that, that I will, you go and be a child for awhile."

"Alright, just yell when you want to leave."

Tamaiya went off with the boy and Kenshin leaned against the wall to watch her play. The children immediately warmed up to her and started to laugh with her, impressed by her, above average, athletic abilities. A woman went up and spoke to her for a moment then Tamaiya pointed to Kenshin before the woman came up to him and smiled, "Hello sir, is that your little girl?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to intrude, that I am, but your son wanted her to play, I hope it's alright."

"Oh, he's not my son, he's one of the orphans that lives here."

"Oh, so this is an orphanage?"

"Yes, most of these children lost their parents during the revolution or they were abandoned. When I saw the little girl I thought maybe someone had left her here."

"Oh no, we're just resting for a moment, is all, so do you run this place by yourself?"

"No, my husband helps me and some of the townsfolk help out, as well. Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but... why are you and your daughter so... dirty?"

Kenshin smiled, "We're wanderers, that we are, she fell chasing a frog last night and we haven't found a decent place to wash up yet, is all."

"I see, how long have you been a wanderer?"

"About eight years."

"Has your child always traveled with you?"

"Yes."

"Where's her mother?"

"Her mother... was killed in the revolution, that she was."

"I see... I know this is going to be hard for me to ask you but I'm not going to beat around the bush, I think it would be best if you leave her here with us."

"What!"

"I think it would be best for your child if she stay here with us until you can find a place to live."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed in anger and turned a slight gold as he glared coldly at the woman, "If you think that I'm going to leave my child with people that I don't know then you're dead wrong! I refuse to leave her here!"

"Listen to me, what if she gets sick and you need medicine?"

"I used to be an apothecary, I think I can make some medicine and even if I can't then I can..."

"You can what, steal it? And what if you manage to take it and not get caught but you get the wrong type of medicine and make her worse?"

"I'm not leaving her here and that's final!"

"You have to, it's best for her, Battousai."

Kenshin's eyes went wide and he just stared down at her with his icy glare, "How do you know who I am?"

"Don't you remember me? I helped you out that night in the bar."

Kenshin looked at her face for a long moment then he suddenly remembered who she was, "I recognize you now, you're that girl that taught me how to change diapers."

"Yes, when I first saw you I didn't think it was really you, but then I saw your eyes and I knew it had to be you, I've never seen anyone with gold eyes except for you, Battousai."

A realization donned on him and he lowered his voice to a dangerous level, "Is that why you want to take my daughter from me? Because I'm a manslayer, because I'm Battousai?"

"That's part of the reason, what if your enemies happen to catch you gone hunting or fishing and take her and hurt her, or worse, kill her?"

"That won't happen, I take her everywhere with me, I never leave her alone."

"What if she decides to go off by herself? You can't be with her for the rest of her life, Mr. Himura. Just listen to me for a moment, she needs a stable home, one she knows she can go to and be safe and not have to worry about sleeping on the ground or scavenging for food or trying to survive the winter out in the cold."

"We've survived just fine for the past eight years and we can continue to do so."

"Think of your child, look at her."

Kenshin looked out at Tamaiya as she played with the children, her face was flushed from running but she was bright and happy, full of energy. The woman cleared her throat and continued, "She's happy here, and we'll take good care of her, it's just until you can find a permanent home for her, no longer."

"What if someone comes and wants to adopt her, what then?"

"The townspeople know that there are some children that aren't up for adoption, see that boy over there?"

"Yes."

"He's been here for three years, his parents were wanderers too, they're coming by next week to pick him up. Several people wanted him but as you can see, he's still here and so will your little girl. All I ask is that you find a good home then you are more than welcome to come and take her with you."

Kenshin clenched his fists together and gave the woman a look that would kill if it were possible, "You won't let me leave with her, will you?"

"No."

Kenshin looked out at the field again and put his hands to his mouth, "Tamaiya!"

"Yes?"

"Come here!"

Tamaiya ran up to him and smiled, "Ready to go, Daddy?"

"Tamaiya... do you... like it here with the children?"

"Yes sir, they're a lot of fun, that they are, and they really seem to like me, that they do."

"How would... how would you like to stay here for awhile?"

"You mean... stay as in live here?"

"Yes."

"I'd like that, that I would."

Kenshin smiled, "Well then... you can stay."

"Aren't you staying too, Daddy?"

"No, I... I can't... you have to stay here while I go look for a place to live."

Tamaiya's face fell and she clutched her hands into his gi, putting her face into his neck, "No! I don't want to stay if it means you're not with me, that I don't! I don't want to stay here, I want to stay with you, Daddy, that I do!"

"Tamaiya, listen to me, little one... it's only for a little while, just until I can find a home. You remember that garden you saw in that lady's yard?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to find a place where you can have one just like it, then we can live a normal life, just like I promised."

"You'll really come back for me?"

"I wouldn't stay away for anything, I promise, just as soon as I can find a home I'll come back and get you."

"Rurouni's promise?"

Tamaiya held up her pinky and he hooked his around hers before kissing her hand, "Rurouni's promise, just be a good girl and listen to these people and I'll come back the second I have a home, I swear I will."

"I'll miss you, that I will."

"I'll miss you, my little one, but it's not forever, just... for a short time."

"Will you... stay with me tonight?"

Kenshin looked up at the woman and she nodded, "He can stay tonight, come on, I'll show you to your new room, Tamaiya."

Kenshin watched with cold eyes as the woman lead them through the house to her room, "You'll be in here with two other girls, they're really nice and I'm sure you'll love them, you go ahead and get comfortable and I'll come to check on you shortly."

The woman left and shut the door, missing the harsh glare that Kenshin shot at her back. Tamaiya sensed his anger and tugged on his sleeve, "Daddy? Are you ... angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because this is my fault, that it is, if I hadn't stopped then this wouldn't have happened and then I could still be with you..."

Kenshin cut her off by placing a hand to her lips, smiling lovingly at her, "Don't blame yourself, none of this is your fault, that it isn't. This is only temporary and when I find a place to live I'll be back for you, that I will."

Tamaiya smiled and hugged him tightly, a tear sliding down her face, "Will you... sing to me, Daddy?"

"Yes, I will."

Kenshin picked her up and rubbed her back as he sang softly to her, it was the only song he knew, it was the only song he'd ever sang to her, it was their song, the one thing that kept them together and would continue to keep them together. He paused in the middle of the song and looked at the sky, pointing to one of the stars, "Look Tamaiya, you see that star?"

"Yes."

"That's the same star I looked on at night to find my way home when you were little, that it is."

"It's your special star?"

"Yes, just like you are and do you know something?"

"What?"

"You have a star on your back, that you do, your birthmark looks like a bright star, just like that one."

Tamaiya smiled, "I guess that makes me your special star too, huh, Daddy?"

Kenshin smiled, "That it does, whenever you feel alone or feel that I've forgotten you just look at that star and sing our song and I'll hear you, no matter where I am, that I will."

"Will you sing back to me?"

"Yes, always, no matter what."

Tamaiya smiled and laid her head back against his shoulder, "I love you, Daddy, that I do."

"I love you, my little star, I love you too."

It didn't take long for Tamaiya to fall into a deep sleep then Kenshin laid her down and covered her up. He took out his dagger that he kept with him and laid it in her hands, placing a note beside of it before he kissed her scarred cheek softly, "Goodbye... my little star."

Kenshin quietly left the orphanage and headed off into the night, running as fast as he could as the rain started to fall. He didn't care about the cold rain pounding against his body, he didn't care about the mud that was caking his legs, he only cared about getting as far away as possible. He only had one goal in mind and that was to get his daughter back, no matter what it took! He would find her a home and then he would return for her, until then... he just had to run.

Tamaiya woke up the next morning and felt something in her hands, she looked down and saw her father's dagger there with a note beside of it. She read the note and gasped, _"Tamaiya, I will come back for you, I promise, just be patient and keep practicing and when we meet again I'll teach you a new attack, I promise. I love you, never forget that, my little star, take care. Daddy."_

Tamaiya ran out of the orphanage and headed into the road, seeing the light outline of footprints in the mud. She sunk to the ground and started to cry, it had been years since she cried, she hadn't had a reason to cry, she could handle most pain but this one was too much to bare, her father had left without saying goodbye to her, "Daddy... don't... don't leave me... DADDY!"

**There's chapter 3, I know, I know, another sad chappie, but it IS going to get better, I promise. Next chapter we have none other than the Kenshingumi! Yey! Kenshin and Kaoru and the others are in for a big surprise when they get yet another visitor from the past, but is Kenshin ready for this particular visitor? Read on and enjoy!**


	5. Strange Visitor

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 5 - Strange Visitor**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Kenshin... Kenshin!"

"Oro?"

He shook himself from his memories and looked over beside of him, coming eye to eye with an angry Kaoru, "You're daydreaming again, let's go before it gets too dark."

"Yes ma'am."

They met up with Sanosuke and Yahiko outside and they headed off into town, there was a fair in town and they wanted to go out for a day of fun. Once they got there Sanosuke and Yahiko went off their own ways and Kenshin and Kaoru started looking around at all of the different booths. Kenshin watched with a smile as Kaoru bounced about like a child, smiling and pointing to things she thought was pretty. Near the end of one of the rows she stopped at a little booth and tugged on Kenshin's sleeve, "Kenshin, come look at this!"

"What is it, Miss Kaoru?"

"Look at these dolls, aren't they cute?"

Kenshin looked down at all the different dolls and smiled, "They are."

"Hey there's Tae, I'm going to go talk to her, I'll be right back."

Kenshin watched her bound off to see her friend before he looked back to the dolls, some were smaller than others and some were quite large for dolls. One in particular caught his attention and he picked it up to look at it, it was a little girl dressed in a purple kimono and a pink obi, she had long black hair and dark eyes and a cute smile. He chuckled softly and ran his hand across the face of the doll, "This looks like Tamaiya..."

"Hey Kenshin."

"Huh? Oh, hello, Miss Kaoru, did Miss Tae leave already?"

"Yeah, she has to get back to work, what do you have there?"

"It's just a doll, that it is."

"It's really pretty, are you going to buy it?"

Kenshin smiled and set the doll back where he found it, "No, not right now, let's go find Sano and Yahiko and go home now, shall we?"

They searched the fair up and down but found no trace of their friends, one of the workers told them that he saw them heading down the road towards the dojo. Kenshin and Kaoru decided to head off as well, walking side by side, but as they started to leave Kaoru nudged Kenshin in the shoulder, "Why didn't you want to buy the doll, Kenshin?"

"It's not that I didn't want to buy it, Miss Kaoru, I just don't have any money with me at the moment, that I don't."

Kenshin looked to the ground and thought bitterly to himself, _"It would bring back too many memories any ways."_

Kaoru frowned at his words, she thought for sure that he had money with him, maybe he was just too embarrassed to buy it for himself, "If you had the money would you have bought it?"

"Sure, I'd like to have it one day, that I would, I just can't right now, that I can't."

She smiled as an idea came to her and she stopped in mid-step, "Hey Kenshin, I just remembered, I forgot something, I'll be right back."

"Alright, be careful, Miss Kaoru."

"I will." Kaoru giggled and ran off back into the fair.

Kenshin leaned against a tree and waited for her to return, she came back about twenty minutes later, a small bag in her hands, "Kenshin, what're you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you got home safely, that I did, let's get home now before it gets too dark."

He took her hand in his own and they started off down the road, walking in silence for several moments until his curiosity got the better of him, "So what did you buy, Miss Kaoru?"

"Just something."

Kenshin smiled, she'd show him later on so he knew not to press further. It didn't take long to reach the dojo but by that time it was well past dark and they found that Sanosuke and Yahiko had already gone to bed, tired by the day's events. Kenshin checked on them before returning to Kaoru, smiling to himself, "They're gone, I guess that means that we're by ourselves, Miss Kaoru, that it does."

"I guess so, oh I have something for you, Kenshin."

"What is it, Miss Kaoru?"

"Here you go."

She flashed him a big smile and handed him the bag, getting him to give her a playfully suspicious smile, "What is this?"

"Open it."

Kenshin couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as he opened the bag, letting out a soft gasp when he saw what she'd gotten him, "It's the doll I was looking at, Miss Kaoru... why did you..."

"Because I saw how much you liked it and I thought that you should have it. You never buy anything for yourself so I decided to do it for you, I hope you're not upset with me, I just thought you might like it."

Kenshin looked down at the little doll in his hands and he smiled, a real smile but Kaoru didn't see it due to his long bangs shielding his face. She started to worry that she'd offended him and reached out to touch his arm, "Kenshin?"

Before she could do anything else he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Miss Kaoru, I don't know how to repay you for this, that I don't."

Kaoru smiled, "You already have."

"No, not yet I haven't."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, smiling lovingly at her as she looked up at him with confused eyes, "Ken..."

She was cut off when he placed a hand to her lips, silencing her before he took her face between his hands and leaned down to her, allowing his lips to meet hers in a tender kiss. Kaoru gasped softly against his mouth, completely shocked by this move but she made no move to push him away as she began to get lost in the feeling of his lips against hers. All too soon he pulled away from her, love and appreciation shiny brightly deep within his violet eyes, "Thank you, Kaoru, goodnight."

He released her from his embrace and headed off to his room, not noticing the happy smile Kaoru had on her face as she watched him leave. She finally found her legs and made her way to her room, she couldn't believe what had just happened, Kenshin had kissed her! She had always wanted him to but she never thought he actually would, she had to practically threaten him to get him to hold her hand. She wasn't about to complain though, if he was starting to open up to her then she could deal with these little surprises, in fact, she was looking forward to them.

Kenshin laid down and ran his fingers over the doll's face, it looked so much like his little Tamaiya but it still wasn't the same as the real one. He missed her so much and he had a home now, he had wanted to go and get her when Kaoru asked him to stay but then all the fighting started and then Shishio came up and it was just too dangerous for her to come stay with him. But now things were quiet and peaceful, he had no reason to keep her away now, but how could he leave and not make the others suspicious? If they went with him then he would have to tell them in front of Tamaiya how he got her and of course Sanosuke wouldn't believe him and start to tease him, knowing full well what one had to do to create a child. He smiled softly, he loved his friends, they were his family now and he was sure they would welcome Tamaiya, it had been two years since the last time he saw her and he often wondered how she looked now, how much she had grown and even if she still practiced or not.

He looked at the doll's face and smiled, "I will see you again, I'll talk to Kaoru and the others and I'll leave around dusk. I promise, Tamaiya, I'm going to keep my promise to you and bring you home, just wait a little longer."

With that thought in mind he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, unconsciously holding the little doll to his chest.

The next day, as usual, Kenshin was the first one up and he went about his normal routine and cooked breakfast for everyone. After they finished eating they all decided to hang out outside for awhile, Yahiko started practicing as Kaoru and Sanosuke watched him while Kenshin started the laundry. As he was hanging up the wet clothes he thought about how to bring up the subject of leaving to Kaoru and the others, they never did like it when he mentioned the words, "I'm leaving." After he put the last shirt up he finally decided just to come out and say it as he sat next to Kaoru on the porch, "I might be leaving later tonight, Miss Kaoru."

"What!" all asked in shock

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going somewhere for awhile, it may take a couple of days but I'll be back as soon as I can, that I will."

"Where are you going, we'll all go with ya." Sanosuke said

"I'd prefer that you didn't Sano, this is something that I've been meaning to do for a couple of years now, that it is. It's a promise that I made to someone but I won't be gone for very long, that I won't, I'll come back, I promise."

"Will... will you be safe?" Kaoru asked worriedly

"Of course, Miss Kaoru, and may I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well... I'm going to see an old friend and I'd like you all to meet them, if that's ok."

Kaoru smiled, "Why didn't you just tell us that you wanted to go see a friend?"

"I figured you'd give me the third degree, that I did."

"No, we're not going to ask you about it, but of course you can bring your friend over and he can stay as long as he likes."

Kenshin smiled and hugged her, "Thank you, Miss Kaoru, it won't be that long, I promise."

"_It will be if you're not here."_

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked

"Yes, I'll be fine, Yahiko, that I will."

"So when are you leaving?" Sanosuke asked

"Sometime either near dusk or early tomorrow."

"Kenshin that's..."

Kaoru paused when they heard a knock at the door, she went and answered it, seeing a cloaked figure there, "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a man named Kenshin Himura, I was told I could find him here."

"Yes, Kenshin lives here, is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, I'm just an old friend of his and I'd like to see him is all, may I speak with him?"

"Of course, come on in."

"Thank you."

Kaoru stepped aside and let the person enter, noticing that he was much shorter than she was but she kept her thoughts to herself and shut the door, "I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you, that it is."

"_That it is? He talks like Kenshin, it must just be a coincidence."_

Kaoru pushed the thought into the back of her mind and she lead him to the back where the others were, "Kenshin, you have a visitor."

"Who is it, Miss Kaoru?"

The person stepped past Kaoru and into the others' view, his voice soft and timid, "Are you Kenshin Himura?"

"I am and who might you be?" Kenshin grasped his sword, sensing something unusual coming from the stranger.

He simply chuckled and raised his hands to his cloak, "I thought you would recognize me, that I did, but it has been awhile so I guess I've changed a little, that I have, but it is good to see you again... Master."

"Master?" everyone asked in surprise

The hood fell from the man's head and Kenshin's eyes went wide when he saw who his visitor was.


	6. Sparring Match

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 6 - Sparring Match**

"It can't be..."

"Kenshin, are you ok? Do you know who this is?" Sanosuke asked looking at the stranger

"T... Tamaiya?"

She smiled brightly and giggled, "Yep, it's me, that it is."

Kenshin smiled and knelt down, holding out his arms, "Come here you."

Tamaiya ran to him and jumped into his open arms, hugging him tightly as he stood up, lifting her off the ground, "I can't believe it's you, I've missed you so much, that I have."

"I've missed you too, Daddy, that I have."

"Hey um... Kenshin!"

They looked over at the others and saw the confused looks on their faces as they watched the pair, "Ok, first of all, what is going on and how the hell do you know Kenshin, kid?" Sanosuke asked impatiently.

Kenshin smiled and set her down, "This is my daughter, Sano."

"Daughter!" everyone asked shocked

"I didn't know you had kids!"

"Well I do, as you can see, Yahiko, and I can explain, that I can..."

Kaoru smiled and shushed him, "You don't have to explain Kenshin, we can guess what happened. So was this the friend that you were going to see?"

"Yes, I... didn't really know how to tell you so I just... thought I'd go get her, that I did."

"Well she beat you to it, so what's your name little one?"

Tamaiya smiled and bowed slightly to Kaoru, "I'm Tamaiya Himura, that I am."

"You know me, I'm Kaoru, those two are over there are just the troublemakers."

Tamaiya smiled, "Nice to meet all of you, that it is."

"So you're... Kenshin's daughter?" Yahiko asked

"Yes, why do you seem so upset?"

"Well... Kenshin's never mentioned you to us and we just figured that he didn't have any family since he was a wanderer and all."

"Well he does."

"Yes I do, now, Tamaiya, why don't you explain to me how you got all the way out here by yourself?"

"Well, I... ran away with the help of one of my friends and I asked around and found out that you lived here in Tokyo. I got a couple of rides from people in carriages and I walked the rest of the way, that I did, I guess being a wanderer came in handy, huh Daddy?"

"Indeed it did."

"Well Tamaiya, you're more than welcome to stay here, any family of Kenshin's is part of our family." Kaoru said cheerfully, ruffling her hair

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru."

"Oh man, you mean I have to put up with another annoying girl?" Yahiko asked slightly annoyed

"What's wrong with girls?" Tamaiya asked

"Nothing except that they're loud and weird and most can't even fight."

"I can fight, that I can."

"Really? Do you know swordsmanship?"

"A little."

"You want to spar then?"

"I wouldn't do that, Yahiko, that I wouldn't, Tamaiya's not as timid as she looks, that she isn't."

"What are saying Kenshin?" Yahiko asked glaring at him

"I'm just saying that Tamaiya might hurt you, Yahiko, and I..."

Kenshin was cut off when Yahiko hit him on the head with his wooden sword, getting the swirly eyes and a pitiful 'oro' from the red head as he fumed at him, "I'd never lose to a girl, Kenshin!"

"Hey, you can't hit my father like that, that you can't!"

"I hit him all the time and so does everyone else, he lets us."

"That's not the point, that it isn't, now apologize or you will regret your actions, that you will."

"Are you challenging me?"

"No, my father taught me to never fight for personal game, there's no reason for us to fight, that there isn't, just apologize to my father and I'll drop the matter, that I will."

"No way, I didn't even hurt him!"

"That doesn't matter..."

"Let's settle this then, come on, I can take you on!"

"Yahiko, if she doesn't want to fight then she doesn't have to fight." Kaoru intervened

Kenshin smiled and tapped the little girl's shoulder, "Tamaiya?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Go ahead and spar with him, Yahiko's just as stubborn as you are, that he is, just don't be too hard on him, ok?"

"Yes sir."

Tamaiya took off her robe and Yahiko saw that she had a deep blue gi and a white hakama on underneath. She reached up to put her hair up into a ponytail, her sleeves falling back to reveal strong arms, defined slightly by muscle from training. Once she had her hair up she turned to Kaoru and smiled, "May I borrow your sword, Miss Kaoru?"

"Sure, have fun."

"There's no enjoyment in fighting, that there isn't but sometimes it must be done."

Tamaiya went out into the yard with Yahiko and Kaoru turned to Kenshin with worried eyes, "Are you sure this is ok, Kenshin?"

"Yes, she'll be fine, Miss Kaoru, just watch."

"My bet's on Tamaiya." Sanosuke said playfully

Yahiko look in front of him at his opponent and smiled, "You should know that I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I don't expect you to, that I don't, nor do I wish for you to. When I fight I want to know that I defeated my opponent at his full strength."

"_Gosh, she sounds so much like Kenshin it's scary, but that doesn't matter, there's no way that I'm going to lose to her."_

"Here I go!"

Yahiko charged at her but she only side-stepped and he flew by her. He spun back around and thrust at her stomach but again she side-stepped and let him go by her, but this time she brought her sword down onto the back of his head, knocking him to the ground, "Is this the extent of your abilities, Yahiko? You have to do better than that if you want to beat me, that you do. If you continue fighting me like you are now then you won't stand a chance against me, that you won't."

"Oh shut up! I'm going to beat you with the next attack, no more holding back!"

Tamaiya smiled slightly, "So you were holding back? That's ok, since you're not holding back anymore I'm not either."

She stood up straight and shut her eyes for a brief moment before looking up at Yahiko with cold, blank eyes, "Come."

"Fine!"

Yahiko came at her and thrust out but just as he was about to hit her she disappeared, "Where'd she go?"

Kenshin chuckled and pointed upwards towards the sky, "I'd move and look above you, Yahiko, that I would."

Yahiko looked up and saw Tamaiya up in the air as high as the roof and coming down fast, "Ready Yahiko? Ryu Tsui Sen!"

Her sword came down and hit him directly on top of the head and he fell to the ground, semi-conscious from the blow. Tamaiya shook her head and handed the sword back to Kaoru, "Here's your sword, Miss Kaoru."

"Thanks."

Just as Kaoru took it into her hands it snapped in two, getting a blush from Tamaiya, "Sorry about that, I guess I didn't hold back enough."

"Hold on, kid, you held back?" Sanosuke asked with a laugh

"Yes, I didn't mean to break the sword and I didn't really mean to hurt Yahiko either, that I didn't."

"Oh he's fine, he's been hit harder than that, his ego's just hurt is all." Kaoru giggled.

Sanosuke went up and patted her on the head, "You really nailed him, you must be Kenshin's kid, hey... could you hit him again?"

Kenshin laughed, "Sano, let her alone, she's never had to fight before, that she hasn't."

"You've never fought before!"

"Well... I've sparred with my Daddy once or twice, that I have, but that's about it."

"Dang! No wonder you can fight."

They heard a groan and looked over to see Yahiko making his way over, glaring at Tamaiya as he did so, "That hurt!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, that I didn't, do you forgive me?"

Tamaiya gave him the puppy dog eyes and he sighed, "Yeah I guess so, good match, I'm Yahiko Myojin."

"Nice to meet you, Yahiko, that it is."

They shook hands and Kaoru cooed loudly, "Oh how cute!"

Yahiko turned around and made a strange face at his instructor, "Shut up, Kaoru, I know I can beat you, Ugly!"

"What did you call me!"

They started arguing and Tamaiya looked to the ground, getting Kenshin's attention, "What's wrong, Tamaiya?"

"I have a bad feeling, that I do."

"Don't worry, if anything happens I'll be here to protect you, that I will."

"I know... hey um... Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Tamaiya leaned up and whispered in his ear, pointing to Sanosuke as she did so, "Who's the man that patted me on the head?"

"Oh that's Sano, he's easy to recognize."

"How so?"

"Because he's the only rooster around here, that he is."

Tamaiya giggled as Sanosuke glared at his friend, "What do you mean by rooster, Kenshin!"


	7. Master!

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 7 - Master!**

Over the next few days everyone got used to Tamaiya being around and things started to get back to normal, Yahiko had even started to lighten up on her, although he did get his behind kicked more than once by the young girl when he decided to challenge her. One day Kenshin was doing the laundry (big surprise) and he felt someone come up behind him and look over his shoulder, "You almost done, Kenshin?"

"Almost, Miss Kaoru, so where's my little demon?"

"She's off practicing with Yahiko."

"He doesn't give up, does he?"

"No, he is persistent, I'm surprised that Tamaiya hasn't tried to just kill him and get it over with."

"Me too, she has quite a bit of patience, that she does."

"Just like her father."

Kenshin smiled and stood up, drying his hands as he turned around to face Kaoru, "Well, now that I'm finished with the laundry what do you want to do, Miss Kaoru?"

"I don't know, we can go watch Yahiko get his butt kicked again."

Kaoru turned to leave but Kenshin caught her wrist and pulled her back, "That's not quite what I had in mind, Miss Kaoru."

"Well what did you have in mind, then, Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled mischievously and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his gaze, "This is what I had in mind."

Without warning he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, getting a happy sigh from her before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kenshin put his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest as he slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss, enjoying the soft moan he elicited from her as he did so. But their intimate moment was cut short when they heard a timid voice behind them, "Daddy?"

Kenshin cracked one of his eyes open and gasped, quickly pulling away from Kaoru when he saw Tamaiya watching them, "Tamaiya... hey there, um... is anything wrong?"

Tamaiya crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at him playfully, "You lied to me, Daddy, that you did."

"How so?"

"You told me that I was the only girl in your life, that you did."

Kenshin and Kaoru both chuckled as she hit him in the arm. He smiled softly and moved some hair out of her face, "You are the only girl in my life, Tamaiya, but Miss Kaoru's not a girl, that she isn't, she's a woman."

Tamaiya looked from one to the other, her dark blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "Were you kissing Miss Kaoru?"

Kenshin and Kaoru both turned red, getting a smile out of Tamaiya, "You were! Does that mean that you're in love with Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked over to Kenshin and he chuckled sheepishly, "Yes, I love Miss Kaoru but not in that way, Tamaiya."

"Then why were you kissing her? You told me that you should never kiss someone unless you love them, that you did."

Kaoru giggled, watching with amusement as Kenshin's face glowed even brighter with embarrassment as he leaned down to pat his daughter on the head, "Yes I did, but the rules are different for grown ups, that they are."

"But... you do like her, don't you?"

"Yes I do, very much, I wouldn't be kissing her if I didn't like her, that I wouldn't."

"Does that mean that you're going to marry her one day and make her my mom?" she asked innocently, yet hopefully.

Kenshin, if it were possible, turned an even deeper shade of red and he turned her around and started pushing her towards the porch, "Ok... why don't you go and talk to Sano now, or spar with Yahiko for awhile, my little one?"

Tamaiya smiled up at him, "You're running me off, aren't you?"

"Yes." he answered simply

"Ok, ok, I get the hint, that I do, but by the way, Miss Kaoru, he's a troublemaker and he hogs that blanket too, that he does."

"Tamaiya..." Kenshin started to warn but before he could finish she took off like a bolt of lightening. He turned to Kaoru and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I'm sorry, she just speaks her mind, that she does."

"It's alright, so you love me but you're not in love with me, right, Kenshin?" she asked teasingly, enjoying the pink that was returning to his normally pale cheeks.

"Um... I'm going to go help Yahiko now, that I am, bye!"

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as she watched him run off, he was just too cute when he was embarrassed. She followed him down the hall and was tackled by a hyper Sanosuke as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "So Missy, how was the smooch?"

"Tamaiya told you?"

"Yep, so... come on... details..."

Kaoru smiled, "I liked it."

Kaoru heard a groan and looked over at Kenshin, he was looking down at his feet, his long bangs partially covering his red face as Sanosuke started to tease him about the situation. But before Kaoru could join in there was a knock on the door and she went and answered it, smiling at the visitor before they both headed back to where the others were, "Oh, Kenshin."

"Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"You have a guest."

"Please tell me it's not Saito."

"Oh no, it's better than Saito."

"Who is it?"

Kenshin felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to meet a pair of dark eyes, letting out a cry of surprise when he saw who it was, getting a laugh out of his visitor, "Nice to see you again too, stupid."

"Master! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come and visit my stupid apprentice and tell embarrassing stories about him as a kid?"

"I'd prefer that you didn't, Master."

Hiko laughed, "Same as ever, I was in town visiting an old colleague of mine and I just decided at the last minute to drop by and see what I could do to ruin your day."

"Thank you so much, Hiko."

They all laughed and heard a loud scream from around back, then Yahiko came flying around the corner and ducked down behind Kaoru for protection, "Save me, Kaoru!"

"What did you do, Yahiko?"

At that moment Tamaiya came running around the corner but Kenshin caught her before she could reach her target, "Hold on there, Tamaiya, what's wrong?"

"Yahiko dumped a bucket of water on me, that he did!"

Kenshin chuckled when he realized that the little girl in his arms was soaking wet, "That's no reason to kill him, that it isn't."

"I think it is... oh, who's your friend, Daddy?"

"This is my master, Seijiro Hiko."

"Nice to meet you, Sir Hiko, that it is."

Hiko smiled and reached his hand out to shake hers, "Same here, and you are?"

"Tamaiya Himura, sir."

"Himura huh? Are you related to Kenshin here?"

"Yes sir, he's my father, that he is."

"Your father?"

Hiko gave Kenshin 'the look' and he flushed slightly although he kept his face impassive, "Don't start, Master."

"Fine, I'll get it out of you later on, so, Tamaiya, how old are you?"

"Eleven, sir."

"My you're quite the young lady, it's a pity that your father didn't pick up your manners."

"That's your fault, Master, you raised me and I, unfortunately, took up several of your bad habits, except being an egotistical old man, that is."

"Hey!"

They started insulting one another's heritage and the others laughed, "It's not everyday that you see Kenshin get angry like that." Yahiko laughed

"I know, it's so fun to watch him and Hiko go at it."

"Right you are, Sanosuke, hey Kenshin."

"Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"I'll cook dinner, you stay here and keep your guest company."

"Do I have to, can't I just kick him out? OW!" Kenshin yelped in pain when Hiko punched him in the head, not noticing the laughter coming from everyone else as they continued to argue.

At dinner they convinced Kenshin to go and get something from town then Sanosuke poked Hiko in the arm, "Tell us some dirt on Kenshin."

"Like what?"

"Anything, something good though."

"Let's see... there were so many occasions that he made a fool of himself. One of my favorite memories though is when I had a self-defense seminar with some of my friends in town. They all brought their daughters to learn how to beat off drunks and what not but I didn't bother to tell Kenshin that they were going to be there and he had hung his clothes out to dry the night before so he had nothing to wear except his birthday suit and a loincloth. Any ways, I let him sleep in that day and he came out of his room, all tired and disheveled from sleep and the girls got a free view."

"What did Kenshin do?" Yahiko asked

"Well, he had just put his pants on and was looking for his gi then the girls started giggling and he finally realized that he wasn't alone and he let out a scream that put all of the girls to shame. He ran behind me and covered his chest with my cape and turned as red as his hair."

"Did he ever forgive you for that?"

"No, he still gets pissed when I bring it up."

At that moment Kenshin walked in and sat down, noticing the strange looks he was getting from everyone as they snickered, "What's so funny?"

"Hey Kenshin... did you ever find your gi?" Sanosuke asked between laughs.

"My gi... MASTER! HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM ABOUT THAT!"

"Because, I thought it was hilarious."

"That wasn't my fault, you could've told me that there were others there, particularly girls!"

"But they liked you, especially Ryoki."

"Don't remind me."

"Who's Ryoki?" Yahiko asked

"Never mind, Yahiko..."

Later that night Tamaiya sat on the porch outside her door and looked up at the stars, finding the one her father had pointed out to her two years before. She had wished on that star every night that he would come and get her but he never came, she eventually started to think that he'd forgotten about her, "Tamaiya?"

"Oh, hey Daddy, did I wake you?"

"No, I don't sleep when others are still up and about, that I don't, what're you doing, little one?"

"Looking at the stars."

Kenshin looked up and smiled, "There's our star."

"Yeah, I know, I used to wish on it all the time, that I did."

"Oh, what did you wish for?"

Tamaiya paused for a long moment before she answered softly, "I wished for you to come back, that I did. Daddy... why didn't you come and get me, did you forget about me?"

Kenshin's heart fell at the pain in her little voice, he had never meant to hurt her but it was far too late for that, "No, I'd never forget about you, that I wouldn't. It took me a long time to find this place, what happened is a year ago I was walking down the main road here in Tokyo and this hyper, mean little kendo instructor attacked me..."

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, she let me stay after... some embarrassing moments, but then all of these people from my past kept showing up and trying to kill me, then I had to go back to Kyoto to fight Shishio and it was just too dangerous for you to be near me at the time, that it was. But the day you came I was getting ready to leave to come and get you, that I was, but I would never forget you for any reason."

"So you... stayed away to protect me?"

"Yes, I know you must hate me for not coming to get you but... I'd rather you be mad at me than let me risk your safety because of my past and..."

Kenshin stopped when Tamaiya leaned over and laid her cheek against his chest, "I don't hate you, that I don't, but... I heard about you fighting in the papers and stuff and some of the kids told me that you were dead and so... I ran away to come and see if it was true or not, that I did."

"Well, I'm still here, that I am, and listen, I know that I can't make up for the time that we were apart but I can pick up where I left off, this is a whole new life for us both, Tamaiya, and I don't intend to let anyone take that away from us, that I most certainly don't, nor do I intend to let hurt anyone get hurt."

"Not even Miss Kaoru?"

"No one, not Yahiko, Sano, Miss Kaoru and especially not you, no matter what I will always protect you and I will never leave you again, I swear it."

Tamaiya smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek as he bent down to kiss hers, but their timing was off and they** accidentally** brushed their lips together, getting her to make gagging sounds and wipe her mouth, "Yuck!"

Kenshin chuckled and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Tamaiya, I didn't mean to do that, that I didn't."

"That's icky! I don't see why people want to kiss, that I don't!"

Kenshin smiled and kissed her forehead as he thought to himself, _"You'll never find out as long as I'm around."_

Tamaiya let out a yawn and he smiled at her, "Sleepy?"

"Yeah, will you tuck me in?"

"Sure, come on."

Kenshin picked her up and carried her to her room, tucking her in before resting his forehead on hers, "And just for reference, I'd better by the only man you ever kiss, on the cheek or otherwise, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, and if I catch you, you're dead."

"What if the boy kisses me?"

"Then I'll kill him."

Tamaiya giggled, she knew he was playing, yet something deep within his eyes seemed to say, 'just try it.' Kenshin got up to leave but stopped at the last minute and went back to her, "Oh yes, by the way, you're getting up early tomorrow, that you are."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want my master to see us practicing, that I don't, he'll kill me if he finds out that I'm teaching you Hiten Mitsurugi, that he will."

Tamaiya's face lit up, "You're going to practice with me tomorrow?"

"That I am, who knows, I may even spar with you."

"Yey!"

Tamaiya hugged him and he couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, "I'll wake up early and don't worry, I'll NEVER kiss a guy, or let him kiss me, that I won't."

"Good, sweet dreams, my little star."

Kenshin kissed her scar and left the room, not noticing the smile Tamaiya had on her face, clutching something to her that was hidden in her blanket as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Tonoi

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 8 - Tonoi**

Tamaiya woke up early the next morning and headed off to find her father, finding him in the kitchen finishing up breakfast, "Hey Daddy."

Kenshin paused what he was doing and smiled at her, "Hey there, I was just about to come and get you, that I was."

"Well I'm already up, that I am, do you want me to help you?"

"No, I'm finished, that I am, let's go now."

Tamaiya bounded off and Kenshin followed her out to the backyard before he took out his sword and removed it from its sheath. He handed the sword itself to Tamaiya while he kept the sheath, "What're we going to do first, Master?"

Kenshim smiled to himself, even though she'd done it for years it still sounded strange to him when she called him 'master.' She only called him that when they were training or when she was really mad at him but it never failed to throw him off guard slightly, "We're going to just run through everything we already know and then I'll see what we need to work on from there, now attack."

A few minutes later everyone else woke up and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. After they were finished Kaoru looked around for Kenshin, becoming slightly worried when she was unable to find him anywhere he normally was, "Have any of you seen Kenshin?"

"No, did you look where he does the laundry?" Sanosuke asked

"Yes and he's not there, I wonder where he could be..."

All of the sudden they heard a loud clang like swords hitting together and they ran to the backyard, peeking around the corner to see what it was. They saw Kenshin and Tamaiya practicing, she was sitting on the ground looking upset while Kenshin was trying to explain something to her. Hiko couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "Well, well, it looks like my stupid apprentice has a student of his own now."

"No wonder she kicks my butt all the time, Kenshin trains her." Yahiko grumbled quietly to himself.

They watched for a few more minutes then Hiko decided to make a pest of himself and went up to Kenshin, "Hey Kenshin?"

"Huh? Oh... Master... I can explain..."

"No need, she's your child, you can teach her to defend herself if you wish. So, how long have you been training her?"

"Since she was four, almost six years now."

"Six?"

"She wasn't with me the past two years so I couldn't train her."

"I see." Hiko watched as she tried to perform an attack, smiling when she failed but tried again, "She's pretty good, considering she learned from my stupid apprentice."

"Thanks Master, it's nice to know that you have so much confidence in my abilities as a swordsman."

Hiko laughed and turned his attention back to Tamaiya, grinning inwardly when she started grumbling to herself about what she was doing wrong, "Which attack is she trying to do?"

"The Do Ryu Sen."

"Well let her practice, you come with me."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so, you don't need any other reason, now come on."

"Make me." Kenshin challenged bravely.

Hiko smiled evilly and grabbed Kenshin's ponytail, leading him off to the other side of the house to leave Tamaiya alone to concentrate on her training. About an hour later she finally managed to do the attack then she started working on her speed and accuracy with it. Yahiko had been watching her for sometime, he'd stayed behind after the others had left to do other things and he couldn't help but feel a little anger towards her. She was so good, almost as good as Kenshin, but he guessed it was where she'd been training and practicing for years where he'd only just started a couple of years before. He finally found enough courage to go up to her and tap her shoulder, "Hey..."

Tamaiya spun around and put the tip of her sword against his neck, gasping when she realized who she was attacking, "Yahiko... I'm sorry, that I am, you startled me, that you did."

"It's ok."

"Is there something you need, besides the restroom, that is?"

Yahiko smiled briefly at the playful comment before he turned serious again, "Yeah... I want you to teach me some tricks."

"What?"

"I want you to teach me some tricks, no attacks or anything just... a couple of good moves."

"I'm not good enough to teach someone, Yahiko, that I'm not, why don' t you ask my father to teach you?"

"Because he goes way too easy on my when he trains me, I want to learn from you, please teach me?"

Tamaiya thought for a long moment before she smiled cheerfully at him, "Alright, go get your sword."

"Alright, thanks! I'll be right back!"

Yahiko took off and returned a few moments later with his sword, listening intently as Tamaiya started to explain some basics to him. Unknown to the two young swordsman was that they were being watched from the nearby corner by eager, amused eyes, "I think they like each other."

"Sanosuke has a point, I mean... just look at how nice she's being to him and how... polite he's being to her." Kaoru giggled

"Maybe so..." was all Kenshin would say on the matter, his eyes narrowing protectively as he watched the two train side by side.

Later that day everyone headed off into town to get something for dinner. On the way back they heard someone call out, "Tamaiya!"

They turned around and saw a young man run up and hug Tamaiya tightly. He was a handsome young man with shoulder length black hair and very dark eyes, the small scar shining on his chin as he smiled, "Long time no see, girl."

"Tonoi? What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer Kenshin cleared his throat, catching their attention, "Who's this, Tamaiya?" he asked in the 'dad' tone.

"This is my friend Tonoi, he's the one who helped me run away, that he is."

"Oh I see, well nice to meet you, Tonio, I'm Kenshin Himura, Tamaiya's father."

Tonoi smiled and shook his hand, bowing politely to him, "Nice to finally meet you, sir."

Tamaiya smiled at the introduction before she nudged Tonoi in the arm, "You didn't answer me, that you didn't, what're you doing here?"

"I got adopted and this is where my new family lives."

Tamaiya cheered and clapped loudly, "That's wonderful, that it is! I'm so happy for you, that I am!"

"Thanks, so where do you live now?"

"At the Kamiya dojo."

"Really? That's not far from where I live, now we can hang out and get into trouble just like we used to."

Tamaiya giggled and shook her head, "No, no more trouble, my father wouldn't be too happy about me making trouble, that he wouldn't."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're getting soft on me."

Tonoi laughed and rubbed her bangs backwards, getting her to groan and try to bite his hand, "Don't do that!"

"It's fun to torment you, though."

Tamaiya opened her mouth to make a comment but stopped when they all heard someone yell for Tonoi. He turned around to see a woman waving to him and his face lit up with joy, "Come on Tamaiya, I want to introduce you to my new mom."

Before she could object Tonoi grabbed her wrist and pulled her off to greet the woman nearby, not noticing the suspicious look that Kenshin shot at his back as he did so. Kaoru noticed his glare and tapped his shoulder, "Um... Kenshin, why are you giving Tonoi the 'I'm going to kill you, that I am' glare?"

"He seems a little too... how do I say this... touchy... literally."

Hiko laughed at his student's reaction, "Relax Kenshin, the boy hasn't even touched her yet and you're already thinking of ways to hide the body."

Kenshin smiled evilly, "Who said anything about hiding the body?"

Kaoru and Hiko both hit him upside the head as Tamaiya and Tonoi came back to rejoin the group, "I like your mom, that I do."

"Yeah, she's great, I hate to but I've gotta go."

"It's ok, I have to get home too, that I do."

"Alright, see you later, nice to meet you, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin waved at him and watched him leave before tapping Tamaiya on the head, "What kind of trouble was he talking about?"

Tamaiya flushed, "Pranks... fighting... just being evil in general."

Everyone laughed and started back towards the dojo, not noticing Yahiko looking back to where Tonoi was a few minutes ago, _"There's something about that guy that I don't trust, I don't know what it is but if he touches Tamaiya he's gonna get it."_

**Hey there folks, answer me a question, do you like fighting and competition between two guys over a girl? Well, it's gonna happen in the next chapters to come so keep reading and I'll try to have the next chapter up later today, thanks gang, have fun :).**


	9. Jealousy Arises

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 9 - Jealousy Arises**

**Hey all, here's another chapter, and just in case you're wondering, Yahiko is 12 and Tonoi is 14 (old enough to know better about some things hehe :). Any ways, read on and enjoy!**

The next day Tamaiya and Yahiko were practicing in the backyard and she noticed that he was very distracted by something, "What's wrong, Yahiko?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering about something."

"What's that?"

"How do you know Tonoi?"

"He was a boy at the orphanage I was at."

"Oh, so... is he... your boyfriend?"

Tamaiya laughed, "Oh no, Tonoi's just my friend, that he is, why do you ask?"

Yahiko flushed, "Just... wondering is all... I forgot to do something, I'll be right back."

Yahiko ran off and Tamaiya smiled and set her wooden sword aside, she hadn't felt like using Kenshin's so she asked Kaoru if she could borrow one of hers. She let out a yawn and stretched then she suddenly felt someone poke her in the ribs, getting her to cry out and spin around to look at her attacker. The second she saw who it was she hit him in the shoulder, "Tonoi, how did you get in here, you creep!"

"Kaoru let me in, so what're you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You want to spar, then?"

"I won't fight you, Tonoi, that I won't."

Tamaiya turned to leave but Tonoi caught her wrist and pulled it behind her back, leaning close to her ear as he chuckled, "You may have me beat when it comes to swords but I've got the upper hand when it comes to hand to hand."

Tamaiya smiled, "Maybe so, however, one thing I did learn from fighting you was to never underestimate your opponent."

She spun around and kicked him in the back of the knees, causing him to let her go and fall to the ground from loss of balance. He quickly got back up and they started swinging at one another, before too long he had her pinned against one of the poles of the porch, smiling mischievously at her, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Shut up and fight, Tonoi."

Tamaiya kicked him away and they continued to fight, she punched out at him but he side stepped and caught her wrist before kicking her feet out from under her. She fell to the ground and Tonoi followed and pinned her wrists above her head, trapping her with his weight. Tamaiya giggled and tried to wiggle away but she was a lot smaller then him and he was too heavy for her to push off, "Get off of me, you creep!"

"And let you get your sword so you can kick my butt? No way, girl, you're stuck, just admit that you lost and I'll let you go."

"I'll never admit defeat to you, that I won't."

"I'll make you admit it one way or another."

"And how do you plan to do that, tough guy?"

Tamaiya looked up at him and saw a strange look in his dark eyes, confusion coming into her own, "Tonoi?"

He didn't answer, instead he started to lean down towards her as he closed his eyes but before anything else could happen they heard someone shout, "Get off of her!"

They both looked up and saw an angry Yahiko, holding his sword near Tonoi's head in a defensive manner, "What?" Tonoi asked

"You heard me, I said get off of her! She asked you to let her go and I suggest you do just that or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll have to fight me and I won't hold back on you!"

Tonoi let go of Tamaiya and stood up to stare at Yahiko, "You want to fight me? This isn't your business, kid, this is between me and Tamaiya so stay out of it."

"And let you hurt her? No way!"

"Yahiko, calm down, Tonoi wasn't hurting me, that he wasn't, we were just playing around, that we were."

"It didn't look like playing around to me."

Tamaiya was going to say something but stopped when she heard Kenshin yelling for her, "Coming Daddy! Please you two, behave, I'll be right back, that I will."

Tamaiya ran off to find her father then Tonoi turned to Yahiko, "What's your problem?"

"Guys like you, that's the problem! A girl says to get off of her and you completely ignore her and do what you want!"

"We were playing, I didn't hurt her and I wasn't going to do anything perverted..."

"Really? You were leaning down to her, you were going to kiss her!"

Tonoi smiled, "Well... that was my original intention until you interrupted that is."

"I knew it, you weren't trying to play with her you were trying to make a move on her!"

"What's wrong with that, you ever heard of the birds and the bees?"

"Unfortunately yes, and I don't really think that Kenshin would be happy about his daughter learning about it the hard way like you were going to show her!"

"I'm not afraid of Mr. Himura and I'm sure that if I ask him he'll be more than happy to let me ask Tamaiya out."

"I doubt that, Kenshin's so protective it's scary, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"You need to keep your hands off of Tamaiya."

Tonoi chuckled, "Oh really, what's your name, kid?"

"Yahiko Myojin."

"Well, Yahiko, you can't tell me what I can't and can't do, especially when it comes to Tamaiya, I'll do as I wish."

"Not when I'm around you won't! You keep your hands off of her and we'll do just fine!"

"Oh I get it, you want her for yourself, don't you, Myojin?"

"What! No... Tamaiya's just my friend and I'm trying to protect her. I know all about guys like you, you lead a girl on to think that you're sweet and caring and when they don't give you what you want then you just take it. Well I won't let you do that to her, so just stay away from her or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll... fight you."

"Really?"

Without warning Tonoi pushed Yahiko into the porch and pinned his shoulders there with surprisingly strong hands. At this range Yahiko saw the major difference between them, Tonoi was much bigger and taller and most likely much older than he was, making it near impossible to fight him without some help. Tonoi leaned down close to him, his voice low and warning, "You don't stand a chance against me, Myojin, even with that little sword of yours. And this is the only time I'll tell you this, Tamaiya is mine, so you stay away."

Yahiko growled in anger, "Tamaiya's a human being, not a possession!"

"Maybe so, but her heart belongs to me and you won't take that from me... Tamaiya's coming, this conversation never happened."

Tonoi moved off of Yahiko and they straightened themselves up just as Tamaiya came back around the corner, "Are you two fighting?"

"No, just having a friendly chat, right Yahiko?"

"Yeah... right... a chat."

"That's good, that it is, so what do you guys want to do?"

Before either could answer Kaoru came around the corner and smiled brightly, "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing Miss Kaoru."

"Do you guys want a snack or anything?"

Tonoi cleared his throat, "Um... I've actually gotta go, I'm supposed to get something for my mom."

"Oh... well you're welcome back anytime, Tonoi." Kaoru smiled at him.

"Thanks Kaoru, oh by the way, there's a festival in town tonight are you guys gonna be there?"

Kaoru giggled at the thought, "We'd love to go but we'll have to convince Kenshin first."

"Well I hope to see you there," Tonoi went past Yahiko and whispered in his ear, "I'll catch you later, Myojin, remember what I said."

Yahiko growled under his breath and clenched his fists together as Tonoi went up to Tamaiya and kissed her cheek, getting a flush from her, "see you later samurai girl."

Tonoi smirked at Yahiko and left without another word, not noticing the happy smile coming from Kaoru or the death glare coming from Yahiko, "Well, I'm going to go ask Kenshin about the festival."

Kaoru took off down the hall and found Kenshin, Hiko, and Sanosuke sitting on the porch talking. She went up to him and put her arms around his neck, "Hello Kenshin."

"Hello Miss Kaoru."

"Did I tell you that you look really handsome today?"

Kenshin smiled, "Thank you, Miss Kaoru, now what do you want?"

Kaoru gasped as if in shock, "Kenshin... can't I say something nice about my wonderful guy without wanting something?"

Kenshin turned around and ran his fingers over her chin, "Sure you can, but usually when my beautiful girl says such nice things about me she's up to something, that she is."

"What makes you think that I'm up to something?"

Kenshin just smiled at her and she sighed, "Ok, ok, you caught me, there's a festival tonight, can we go?"

"Miss Kaoru I have a lot to do tonight and..."

"That stuff can wait till tomorrow, please Kenshin?"

Kaoru gave him the big puppy dog eyes and he had to give in, "Alright, we'll go, that we will."

"Yey! Thanks Kenshin!"

Kaoru hugged him tightly and the others laughed when he started to turn blue, "You are completely whipped, Kenshin."

"I'm not whipped, Master, that I'm not."

"Oh please, the girl snaps her fingers and you come."

Sanosuke chuckled, "I wonder if he does the same thing when they're in bed?"

Kenshin and Kaoru both turned red and she hit Sanosuke in the head and stormed off towards the other side of the house. Kenshin shook his head and groaned, "Sano, how could you ask something like that? Miss Kaoru and I have never done anything like that, that we haven't."

"You mean to tell me that you and Missy haven't done it yet?"

"NO!"

Hiko laughed, "Of course not, I doubt Kenshin's ever had sex in his life."

Kenshin blushed and glared at his master as Sanosuke laughed, "Master! Not like it's any of your business but I have once or twice, thank you."

"Really? When?"

Kenshin thought for a long moment and Sanosuke and Hiko patiently waited until he finally answered, "Fourteen years ago..."

"Dang! You haven't had sex in fourteen years! You're something else Kenshin, you're just not human!" Sanosuke laughed, amazement shining in his eyes.

Kenshin just shook his head then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around and smiled at Tamaiya, "Hey there, little one, what do you need?"

"Can I ask you something, Daddy?"

"Sure, sweetheart, what is it?"

"What's sex?"

"WHAT!" all three men asked in shock

"What did you say?" Hiko asked, as if to make sure he'd heard her right.

"What is sex?" she repeated

Kenshin turned red and started to stutter, "Where... where did you hear about... that?"

"I heard you, Mr. Hiko and Sano talking about it, that I did, so what is it? Is it bad?"

"Um... well..."

Hiko laughed and nudged him, "Go ahead Kenshin, I'm dying to hear this explanation."

"Yeah, come on Dad, tell us what you know." Sanosuke teased

Kenshin glared at them before he turned to Tamaiya, trying to think of what to say, "Well... sex is... kind of... complicated, that it is."

Sanosuke tapped Hiko with his foot and he leaned over to hear him, "I bet it's complicated, especially since he's a little bit out of practice."

They snickered before they felt Kenshin hit them on top of the head with his fists, "I don't need your help, that I don't! Now Tamaiya... I'd prefer to wait until you were a little older before we have this conversation, that I would."

"Oh... so it is bad?"

"Well... not really... let's just say that it's between a man and a woman who love each other very much and it's a way of... showing that you care, that it is."

"Was that what you and Miss Kaoru were doing the other day in the yard?"

Kenshin turned the color of his hair and the others busted up laughing, "Um... no, sweety, that was just kissing, I'll explain when you're older, that I will, for now just understand that sex is something between husband and wife, ok?"

"Ok, sorry to bother you, that I am, I'll go practice now, that I will."

Tamaiya left and Kenshin buried his face in his hands to hide his red cheeks, "I can't believe she just asked me about that..."

Hiko patted his shoulder and chuckled, "Welcome to the wonderful world of being a parent. Now you know how I felt when you asked me."

Kenshin looked up and glared at him, "What're you talking about? I learned the hard way about sex, I walked in on you and Miss Kiri!"

It was Hiko's turn to flush, "Oh... I forgot about that..."

"Yeah... hey, where's Sano?"

They suddenly heard Tamaiya yell before she came running around the corner, her face blood red, "Daddy! Why didn't you just tell me what sex was!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sex is..."

She leaned down and whispered in his ear before his mouth fell open and he looked at her with shock, "Where did you hear that!"

"Sano told me, that he did, is that really what sex is?"

"Um... yes but..."

"EWWW! Gross! I'm never going near guys, that I'm not! I'm going to talk to Miss Kaoru!"

Tamaiya took off and Kenshin yelled, "SANOSUKE SAGARA!"

He poked his head around the corner and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Why did you tell my daughter that!"

"Um... I hear Yahiko yelling for me, I've gotta go help him now, bye!"

"I bet you've gotta help Yahiko."

Hiko busted up laughing and Kenshin hit him in the shoulder, completely embarrassed by what had just happened.

Tamaiya went to the other side of the house and sat next to Kaoru on the porch with a heavy sigh, "Hey Miss Kaoru, how come guys are so gross?"

"Because they're guys, don't worry about them, and why are they gross?"

"Sano told me what sex was."

Kaoru glanced at her before flushing brightly, "Oh... I see... does Kenshin know?"

"Yes, I asked him first and he told me that he'd tell me when I was older then Sano told me and he confirmed, that he did. I don't see why people want to do something like that, that I don't."

Kaoru smiled, "Well... if you really love someone then it's not gross."

"Have you ever done that, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru flushed brighter, "No, but... I suppose I would if I ever married someone."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is there someone you'd like to marry?"

"Yes... there is actually."

"Who is it?"

Kaoru smiled and whispered, "I'd... actually like to marry Kenshin."

"Really? If my father asked you to marry him would you?"

"Of course I would, I really like your father, oh... if that's ok with you that is, I don't want you to think that I'd be trying to take your place."

Tamaiya smiled and shook her head, "No, I wouldn't mind at all, that I wouldn't, I'd like to have you as my mom, that I would."

Kaoru felt a tear of joy come to her eyes and she hugged the young girl, "That's so sweet, thank you."

"So has he asked you?"

"No... I don't think he will."

"Then why don't you ask him, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru giggled, "I think it's the man's job to propose, that's why, besides, I'd be too embarrassed to ask him."

"Hm... I'll be back, that I will."

Tamaiya took off and ran back to where Kenshin was talking with Hiko, Sanosuke, and Yahiko and put her arms around his neck, "Hey Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"My, you're just full of questions today, aren't you, Star? Please tell me that this has nothing to do with sex."

"Oh no, nothing about that, do you love Miss Kaoru?"

"What?"

"Just answer me, do you love Miss Kaoru?"

Kenshin smiled, "Yes I do, very much, why?"

"If she asked you to marry her what would you say?"

All the men arched an eyebrow at her, "Where did this come from?"

"Just tell me, what would you say if Miss Kaoru proposed to you?"

Kenshin chuckled, "I'd... say yes... why all the questions about proposing and me and Miss Kaoru all of the sudden?"

"No reason, just curious is all, I've gotta go and get ready now, that I do, love you."

Tamaiya kissed his cheek and ran off, not noticing the smiles everyone had on their faces. Hiko poked Kenshin and chuckled, "It sounds like she's hinting, Kenshin."

"I know, but let's not worry about that right now, we need to get ready to leave too, that we do."

Yahiko muttered something under his breath, catching the others' attention, "What Yahiko?"

"Do we really have to go? I mean... Tonoi's gonna be there and I just really don't like that guy."

"Why not?" Sanosuke asked

"Just because..." he looked to the ground and muttered, "he's too rough with Tamaiya, that's why."

The others heard him and Sanosuke cheered, "Oh, Yahiko likes Tamaiya, Yahiko likes Tamaiya!"

"I do not! She's my friend, nothing else!"

"Come on, admit it, kid, you totally like her."

"No... I just... think that Tonoi's a creep is all... and... I don't want her to get hurt."

Kenshin smiled and nudged him, "Do you have a crush on my daughter, Yahiko?"

Yahiko blushed, "NO! I mean there's nothing wrong with her or anything... she's pretty and all but... oh just forget it! I'm going to get ready and if anyone says anything to Tamaiya I'll kill ya!"

Yahiko stormed off, ignoring the laughter of the others as he left, "Looks like Tamaiya's got a secret admirer." Hiko laughed

"Yeah, as long as we can keep Kenshin from killing him, that is." Sanosuke joked.

"I won't hurt Yahiko, that I won't, I actually wouldn't mind him dating Tamaiya if she wants to but... I suppose it is up to her... whoever she chooses to be with I'll be happy with him, that I will."

"Oh really?" both asked suspiciously

"Yes, as long as he takes care of her and doesn't hurt her, that is. Now both of you shut up and let's get ready to leave."

Hiko and Sanosuke nodded in agreement and they all went to their rooms to get ready for the festival, each plotting about what they were going to do when they got there.

**Hey again, I have a problem (besides the obvious, of course :). Any ways, I asked my family about this and it came out to a tie so I need your help to settle it! Should Tamaiya get together with Tonoi or Yahiko? It's up to you guys, whoever you pick I'll put her with, even if I may not like it... :), just kidding. Let me know ASAP and then I'll type up the next chapter and get it up soon. Thanks guys, I'm counting on you.**


	10. First Kiss

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 10 - First Kiss**

**MUSHY, MUSHY, MUSHY! Here's a mushy chapter with lots of fluff. There's a little bit of trouble in this one but it wouldn't be a Rurouni Kenshin story without some mayhem, am I right? Any ways, on with the show!**

Later that night the guys all sat on the porch and waited for the girls to show up, they had been in Kaoru's room for an hour and Yahiko was starting to grow impatient, "Hey Kaoru, come on already!"

"I'm coming."

Kaoru came out and twirled around, smiling happily, "Well, how do I look?"

Kenshin smiled and gave her the once over, "You look lovely, as always."

"Thank you, Kenshin. It's your turn now, come on out Tamaiya."

"No, I look weird, that I do." came the quiet reply

Hiko chuckled, "Just come on out, Tamaiya and let us see you."

"Yeah it can't be that ba... woah..." was all Yahiko could say when she stepped out of the room and into the hall.

She had on a deep purple kimono with a gold sash about her waist, her long hair was pulled out of its ponytail, allowing it to cascade down her back like a black river. The slight red color on her lips made her appear older than she really was and the over all effect made her look very stunning and it was all Yahiko could do to keep his mouth from hitting the floor. She shyly turned around and flushed at the stares she was getting, "Do I... look ok?"

Kenshin smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly, "You look beautiful, sweetheart, that you most certainly do."

"I agree," Sanosuke went up to her and playfully put his arm around her shoulders, "you wouldn't mind going for an older guy, would ya?"

"Sano..." Kenshin warned with a smile

Sanosuke quickly pulled his arm away and grinned, "Ok, ok, I get it, no touching the daughter."

Tamaiya smiled and looked to Yahiko, playfully poking him in the arm, "So, what do you think?"

"What?" he somehow managed to say

"What do you think, do I look that bad?"

"No... you look great... let's go now."

Yahiko hurried off and the others followed suit, locking the dojo gate before heading off towards the festival. Once they got there everyone went their own separate ways, Hiko and Sanosuke went off to talk to some girls, Kaoru found Tae to talk to, Kenshin was just browsing around, and Tamaiya and Yahiko were looking at one of the booths near the end. Tamaiya looked over and saw Kaoru waving goodbye to Tae before she turned to speak with the lady in the booth next to her. Tamaiya suddenly had an idea come to her and she smiled evilly and nudged Yahiko, "Hey Yahiko, you want to help me?"

"With what?"

"Just come on."

Before he could object she grabbed his wrist and lead him off to Kaoru, "Hey Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, what is it, Tamaiya?"

"My father said that he wants to speak with you, that he does."

"Oh, about what?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me, that he didn't, he just wants you to meet him at the bridge."

"Alright then, I'll head on over there."

"Hold on a second, Miss Kaoru."

"What?"

Tamaiya reached over and grabbed one of the roses from a cart and handed it to Kaoru, "Give this to my father, I'm sure he'll like it, that I am."

Kaoru smiled and took the rose, "Thanks, I'll do that."

She took off and Yahiko raised an eyebrow at a now giggling Tamaiya, "What was that about? Kenshin's not even near the bridge."

"Not yet he's not, come on."

Yahiko followed Tamaiya as she looked around for her red-hared father and it didn't take long for them to find him leaning against a tree resting, "Hey Daddy."

"Hey there you two, are you having fun?"

"Oh yes, lots of fun, but Miss Kaoru said that she needs to talk to you about something, she's waiting for you at the bridge, that she is."

"Really? Well I'd better head off then, you know how she is if you ditch her."

"That I do, but... aren't you forgetting something, Daddy?"

"Like what?"

"Well... like a flower or something, you know... just in case you're in trouble for something that you don't know about yet."

Kenshin smiled and took one of the roses from a passing seller and smiled at his daughter, "That better?"

"Yes, now hurry up before Miss Kaoru gets mad at you."

"Alright, you two stay close until I get back alright?"

"We will."

Kenshin took off towards the bridge and Yahiko shook his head, "Ok, now what are we gonna do?"

"Watch and see what happens, come on."

They took off towards the bridge and hid behind a nearby tree, far enough away to not be noticed but close enough to where they could hear what was going on. They saw Kaoru patiently waiting on the bridge and few moment later Kenshin arrived and smiled at her, "Hey there, Miss Kaoru."

"Hey Kenshin, where'd you get the flower?"

"Oh, this is for you."

He handed her the flower and she giggled before handing him the one she had, "Thanks, this one's for you."

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru, now what did you need to talk to me about? I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Huh? I thought that you wanted to talk to me."

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because Tamaiya told me that you wanted to see me about something."

"Really? She told me that you wanted to speak with me... wait a minute."

Kenshin suddenly sensed two kis nearby and he looked over to see Tamaiya and Yahiko peaking around a large tree. He smiled and leaned down close to where only Kaoru could hear him, "I believe we've been set up, Miss Kaoru, that I do."

"What do you mean?"

Kenshin jerked his eyes over and Kaoru followed his gaze, smiling when she saw the two young swordsman, "I think you're right, Kenshin."

They looked at one another for a second before they busted up laughing, not noticing the confused looks on Tamaiya's and Yahiko's faces as they did so, "What're they laughing about?" Yahiko asked

"I'm not sure, that I'm not."

They turned their attention back to the bridge just as Kenshin and Kaoru controlled themselves, only giggling now as they shook their heads at the situation, "I thought something was strange, why do you think she did this, Kenshin?"

"I have an idea, did she ask you about marriage earlier today?"

"Yes, why?"

"She asked me about it too, that she did, and I believe she's trying to give us a push."

"Oh, I see, well it was a good try, I got a nice flower out of it any ways."

Kenshin chuckled, "I'm sorry, I had no idea she was plotting against us, that I didn't, but..."

"But what?"

Kenshin smiled and took her hand in his own, "Maybe we shouldn't disappoint her completely..."

He leaned down and gave her a light kiss, chuckling when he heard Tamaiya yell at Yahiko with excitement, "Ok, Tamaiya, you can come out now, that you can."

"You too Yahiko." Kaoru giggled

They stepped out from behind the tree and went onto the bridge, smiling sheepishly at their two amused friends, "How long have you known that we were here, Daddy?"

"Long enough, you set us up, didn't you?"

Tamaiya flushed and looked down at the ground, "Yeah, I... was just trying to help, that I was."

"I know that, but you can't rush things like this, Tamaiya, that you can't."

"But... you really care for Miss Kaoru, don't you want to marry her?"

"Listen sweetheart," Kenshin put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze, "I do care for Miss Kaoru and I would like to marry her someday, that I would, but if you truly love someone and know that they're the one for you then there's no hurry, that there isn't. These things take time and I have my reasons why I haven't asked her yet but just be patient ok, it'll happen in time, that it will."

"Alright, I'll stay out of it, that I will, I'm sorry."

"Don't feel bad Tamaiya, let's make a deal, if Kenshin doesn't ask me to marry him soon I'll lock him in his room until he does, ok?" Kaoru joked

Tamaiya giggled, "Alright, that will work, that it... OW!"

She yelped out in pain when something hard hit her in the shoulder, she spun around and glared at a snickering Tonoi behind her, "Tonoi! You're dead!"

Tonoi laughed and took off down the road, an angry Tamaiya following close behind him. Kaoru giggled as Hiko and Sanosuke joined the group, "What's going on, guys?" Sanosuke asked

"Tonoi just hit Tamaiya with something and now she's going to kill him." Kenshin explained

"Why do you look so upset, Kenshin?" Hiko asked

"There's just something about that boy that I don't trust."

"I agree with Kenshin, Tonoi's a creep and I don't trust him either!"

"Hey Yahiko, where're you going?" Sanosuke asked

"I'm going to keep an eye on Tonoi!"

The adults shrugged and followed suit, kneeling down with Yahiko next to a tree when they spotted Tamaiya and Tonoi play fighting as she hit him in the arm, "You creep, why did you hit me?"

"I don't know, I was trying to get your attention."

"Well you got my attention, that you did, now what do you want?"

"I don't know... so, what we are of you doing on the bridge?"

"I was trying to play matchmaker, that I was."

"For your dad?"

"Yes, I thought I could help him propose to Miss Kaoru but it didn't work, that it didn't."

"Why do you want your dad to get married?"

"Because, when we were wanderers he always seemed sad, like something was always weighing on his mind but when he's with Miss Kaoru he's not like that, that he's not. I want him to be happy, that's all and I think that Miss Kaoru can make him happy."

"That's kind of you, but I think he can do it on his own if he wants, you really shouldn't try and rush him."

"That's what he said but that's not here or there, that it isn't, are you having fun?"

"Oh yeah, are you?"

"Yes."

Tonoi looked at her for a long moment before smiling softly at her, "You look really nice, Tamaiya."

"Thank you, so do you."

"Who did your hair?"

"Miss Kaoru, why, does it look bad?"

"Not at all, there's just a slight problem with it."

"What?"

Tonoi reached out and moved her bangs out of her face, his voice soft and husky, "I can't see you with your bangs like that."

Tamaiya flushed when his hand moved to run along the length of her jaw but she forced a smile all the same, "Ok... I... think I need to get back to my father now, that I do, I'll... see you later, Tonoi."

She turned to leave but Tonoi reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him, "Wait a minute, Tamaiya."

"What is it?"

Tamaiya looked up at him and saw a strange look in his dark eyes as he gazed down at her and she couldn't help but take a step back as he started to lean down towards her, "Tonoi... are you..."

Tonoi cut her off when he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, getting a startled gasp from the young swordsman as he did so. Nearby everyone else let out a gasp as well, completely shocked by the young man's sudden move. Kenshin's eyes started to swirl with a mixture of violet and gold as he watched the scene, a slight hint of anger creeping into his voice as he whispered to himself, "He did not just kiss my daughter..."

Yahiko growled softly and took a step out from behind the tree to help Tamaiya but he stopped when she pushed Tonoi away from her, "Tonoi, what're you doing!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if he were confused, "I... thought I was kissing you."

"Why? I never thought you had an interest in me."

"I do, I've always liked you, Tamaiya, I just... never admitted it, that's why I always picked on you, I was trying to tell you without actually saying the words."

"But... why suddenly just kiss me?"

Tonoi smiled, "It just came over me, I couldn't help it, you look so beautiful and innocent that I just couldn't stop myself. And now that I've done that I want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What!"

"I want you to go out with me, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Tamaiya flushed and shook her head, "No... Tonoi I don't think that's such a good idea, that I don't."

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No it's not that..."

"Is it your father? I can ask him and I'm sure he'll approve of the idea."

"It's not that, Tonoi, that it isn't, I just don't think that you and I can be anything more than friends, that I don't. Don't get me wrong, you're nice and everything but... I've never looked at you as a boyfriend, you've always just been a friend to me and I don't want to risk our friendship for something that can't be, that I don't."

Tonoi frowned and a look of hurt came into his eyes, "It's Yahiko, isn't it?"

"What? What's Yahiko got to do with this?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"No, Yahiko's just a friend, nothing more, I'm not interested in anyone, that I'm not."

"Then why won't you just give us a chance?"

"Because it just won't work, that it won't. Tonoi... I was a wanderer for eight years of my life and I learned to never get close to anyone because I would just have to leave them. When I stayed at the orphanage I never expected to make friends or stay as long as I did, that I didn't, but... when I met you that changed and you were the only friend I ever had, that you were. We fight all the time and we're rough with each other, you taught me many things, that you did and I appreciate you being a friend to me, that I do, but... I just don't think that it can work, I'm sorry."

Tamaiya turned to leave but Tonoi caught her shoulders and turned her around, leaning down close to her, "Tamaiya, wait, just hear me out."

Tamaiya turned her face away when Tonoi's breath wafted across her face, he smelled like sake and she suddenly realized that he'd been drinking, "Tonoi... have you been drinking?"

"No, why?"

Tamaiya suddenly smiled and let out a giggle, finally understanding his strange behavior, "Because you smell of sake, badly, I think something slipped you some when you weren't paying attention, you need to go home and get some rest, that you do."

"I don't need to go home, I need to talk to you."

"Tonoi, listen, you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying, that you don't, you need to..."

"I'm not drunk, Tamaiya! I know exactly what I'm saying, I really want to be with you, just give me a chance."

Tamaiya tried to push him away, the smell of his breath was starting to bother her and she wanted to get away from it, "Tonoi, I can't be your girlfriend, that I can't, we're totally different, you're just a young man with a new family and I'm a wandering swordsman, there's just no way that we can be anything more than friends, that there isn't."

Tonoi sighed, "If that's how you really feel... well, if you won't go out with me will you at least let me kiss you goodnight?"

Tamaiya flushed and looked to the ground, "I... don't think you should... I really need to get going, that I do, my father will start to worry and..."

"I'm not asking you to stay here all night, I just want a kiss."

Tamaiya looked up at him and her eyes went wide when he started to lean towards her again, the smell of his breath once again taking hers away. She turned her head and tried to push him away but he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him with surprising strength, "Tonoi... stop it... I don't want to kiss you, that I don't!"

"Please Tamaiya, just let me..."

"No! Let go of me!"

Tonoi suddenly put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him, his eyes shining with something she didn't recognize as her own went wide with a slight bit of fear, "Tonoi... let me go..."

He ignored her and bent down to her but before their lips could meet they heard a loud shout beside them, "Let her go, you pervert!"

They looked over and Tamaiya let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw Yahiko standing there, "What?" Tonoi asked

"You heard me, I said to let her go! She asked you to stop and I suggest you do it and release her before you regret it!"

Tonoi's eyes narrowed dangerously and he let go of Tamaiya, stepping up to Yahiko, "You're starting to be a real pain in the ass, Myojin."

"If it means keeping your hands off of Tamaiya then I'll gladly be a pain in the ass! She asked you more than once to stop it and you didn't, you just kept forcing yourself on her! You need to just stay away from her and keep your hands to yourself!"

"Or else what? Are you going to get Mr. Himura to help you fight me?"

"When it comes to protecting my friends I don't need Kenshin's help, keep away from her or else I'll be your worst nightmare, pal!"

Tonoi raised his fist to punch Yahiko but Tamaiya stepped between them and stopped his hand, "Tonoi, don't! Please just stop, both of you... Tonoi just please go home. Go to bed and sobber up and I'll see you later, ok?"

Tonoi looked at her for a long moment before he put his hand back to his side, "Fine, you'd better get her home safely, Myojin."

"I will, as long as you're not around she's safe."

Tonoi's eyes flashed with anger, "One day you won't have Tamaiya to protect you, then we'll settle this score."

"I'll be waiting."

Tonoi looked down at Tamaiya and quickly kissed her lips before turning around and leaving, not noticing the glare he received from Yahiko as he did so. Once he was sure that Tonoi was gone Yahiko turned Tamaiya around and shook her by the shoulders, "Are you crazy! You protect him even after he tried to hurt you!"

"He didn't hurt me, Yahiko, he just... startled me is all."

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done, but from now on you don't go anywhere without me, Kenshin, or Sanosuke."

This time Tamaiya's eyes flashed with anger, "I can take care of myself just fine, Yahiko, that I can, I don't need a bodyguard."

"Really? If you can protect yourself then why weren't you doing it when he was trying to force himself on you?"

"He's my friend, that's why, and I didn't want to hurt him, that I didn't."

"Tamaiya! He didn't care if he was hurting you or not, all he cared about was getting what he wanted and you were going to let him! I get that you don't want to hurt your friend but sometimes you don't have a choice! Kenshin and Sanosuke are best friends but they've fought on several occasions and each time Kenshin's beat the crap out of him and felt horrible afterwards but during the fight he felt nothing! He fought Sanosuke like he would anyone else! Sometimes you don't have a choice about who you fight and you more than have the right to defend yourself if you don't want him touching you!"

"Don't be mad at me, Yahiko, I can take care of myself just fine, I've done it for the past two years, I can make it on my own, that I can!"

"Don't you get it! You're not alone anymore, you have me!"

"What?"

Yahiko took a breath to calm himself and spoke gently to her, "You're not alone anymore, you have Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Hiko, and me, you don't have to face things by yourself because one of us will always be willing to help you. And I don't care how mad you get at me, if you're in trouble I'm going to do everything I can to protect you because that's what friends are for."

Tamaiya smiled and nodded, a flush coming to her cheeks, "Thank you, and... I'm sorry, that I am, I just... froze is all, that happens in battle sometimes, that it does. And I appreciate you trying to help me, I owe you one, that I do."

"Don't worry about it, and besides, if Kenshin found out that I didn't try to help you out he'd skin me alive."

Tamaiya giggled, "True, so where is he?"

"He's waiting for us, come on, let's go home."

Yahiko started off down the road, Tamaiya trailing closely behind him. The adults took the hint and ran off to the other side of the bridge and waited for them, putting on fake smiles when they came into view, "There you two are, we were starting to worry." Kaoru said with a hint of worry.

"We're fine, Miss Kaoru, that we are, can we go home now?"

"Sure, let's go."

They all started down the road towards home, a few minutes later Kenshin looked in front of him at Tamaiya and Yahiko, they were talking quietly amongst themselves and he couldn't help but smile at them, "Hey Miss Kaoru, look at the kids."

She looked in front of them and grinned, "They're so cute! Do you think they'll get together?"

"I'm not sure, that I'm not, we'll just have to wait and see."

What they didn't realize was that they were being watched by a pair of angry eyes from a nearby tree as they headed off towards the dojo, "I can't believe Myojin interfered like that! I will win Tamaiya's heart if it's the last thing I do!"

"I think I can help you with that, young man."

Tonoi spun around and looked up to see two men standing next to him, "What do you mean you can help me?"

"I mean that we three can be a team and get what we desire. I can speak with Kenshin again and you can get rid of Myojin and win over your lady."

"No one will get hurt will they?"

"No, not at all, just a simple negotiation, unless of course you'd like to fight Myojin."

Tonoi smiled, "I wouldn't mind fighting him, but no one else will be involved, right?"

"Correct, so... what do you say?"

"I'm in, my name's Tonoi."

"Welcome to the team, Tonoi, you're going to be a very important part of our plan." the man said calmly, his eyes sparkling with evil glee as they remained partially covered by his unusual white hair.

MEANWHILE

The Kenshingumi arrived at the dojo and went to their own rooms, tired by the night's events. Tamaiya changed into her sleeping clothes and went out onto the porch to look up at the sky, replaying what had happened with Tonoi over and over again in her mind. She couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her, she did like him but not in that way, they had been through a lot together, she couldn't deny that, but there was just no way that she could be with him the way he wanted her to be. A breeze suddenly came up and she shivered slightly before reaching into her robe, pulling out the dagger her father had given her two years before. Whenever she felt sad or lonely she would clutch it to her and she would feel safe again, sensing her father's spirit within the sharp blade, it was the only thing that had kept her from crying at night in the orphanage and it was the only thing that could bring her comfort now. The wind came up again and she was about to go back inside when she suddenly felt something drape across her shoulders, she looked up and saw a smiling Yahiko next to her, "It's cold out here."

"Yes it is, thank you, why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't get comfortable for some reason, how about you?"

"I was thinking about what happened earlier, that I was."

"What for?" Yahiko asked as he sat next to her.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little embarrassed is all."

"Why? It wasn't your fault what happened."

"I know but... I always thought of Tonoi as a close friend and he just surprised me so much that I couldn't respond. I'm embarrassed because I didn't fight harder, I've been street fighting for a couple of years now and even with all my experience I still couldn't fight when I needed to the most, some swordsman, huh?"

"I didn't know you street fought, is that how you learned to fight so well?"

"Yes, but please don't tell my father, it would break his heart if he found out that I've been fighting without good reason, that it would."

"I won't tell, so is that how you got the scar on your face?"

"No, I've always had it, that I have, I got it when I was very young but I've never asked about it."

"Huh, so... have you and Tonoi been fighting for awhile?"

"Yes, he taught me how to fight hand-to-hand, that he did, we've fought since we've known each other but I never thought that he would do something like this."

"Hey listen," Yahiko reached over and took her hand in his own, "no matter what I'll always be here for you, you can come to me for anything and if he hurts you just tell me and I'll personally take care of him. I... also want to say that I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, it just... scared me is all, I thought that you were going to be hurt."

Tamaiya smiled, "Don't apologize, I understand, that I do and know this, if you ever need me you can come to me, too, ok?"

"Deal... hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When Tonoi kissed you... did it hurt?"

"No, I actually didn't really feel it, that I didn't."

"Really?"

"No, I guess I was so startled that my body went numb, I didn't register hardly anything, that I didn't."

"I see... hey... Tamaiya..."

"Yes?"

"Can I... can I... kiss you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to let me or anything but... I want to know... what it's like so... can I?"

Tamaiya thought for a moment before smiling brightly at him, "Sure, I don't mind, that I don't."

Yahiko swallowed the lump in his throat, licking his lips as he started to lean down to her. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up as he timidly pressed his lips to hers, when she didn't pull away he became more confident and brushed his lips more firmly against hers for a real kiss. After a moment he pulled away with a flush and was relieved to see a smile on Tamaiya's face, "I felt that one, that I did."

"Was it... bad?"

"I'm not really sure, that I'm not, it was kind of strange."

Yahiko smiled, "I know, I'm sorry, I really don't know what I'm doing?"

"Neither do I, do you want to try again?"

Yahiko chuckled and moved his hand to rest on her cheek, "I'd like that."

This time he was confident with what he was doing and fully put his mouth to hers, enjoying the sigh that came from her as he tilted her head back for a deeper kiss.

Unaware to the two young kissers what that they were being watched by three sets of amused eyes, "Aren't you gonna stop him, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked playfully

"No, I think I'll let them alone, I'd rather her be with Yahiko then Tonoi."

"Any particular reason?" Hiko asked

"Yes, because I know that he won't hurt her, now I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night Kenshin."

"Sweet dreams, stupid."

Kenshin simply shook his head and took off down the hall, he had no intention of going to bed, not when he still had something to do. He tapped on Kaoru's door and took off out of the dojo, she opened the door and picked up the note, smiling at the words, _"Miss Kaoru, I need to talk to you, meet me where I said goodbye to you when I left for Kyoto, please come alone so there won't be any witnesses to kill. I'm just joking, see you soon, Kenshin."_

Kaoru smiled and grabbed her jacket before heading off to her destination, anticipation rising withing her as she reached the spot Kenshin was talking about. It was a beautiful night, the stars were twinkling brightly and the firefly's seemed to dance all around her, she took in a deep breath and sighed, enjoying the soft wind that blew through her hair. Out of nowhere she felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against a warm body behind her, "They're beautiful fireflies aren't they?"

"Yes they are, so what did you want to talk to me about, or is this another set up?"

"No, this is my doing, that it is, I really need to talk to you this time."

"About what?"

"Do you remember when you welcomed me home when I came back from Kyoto?"

"Yes."

"When you said to me, 'welcome home' your words deeply touched my heart, I was truly happy, that I was. I was so surprised to think that someone as wonderful as you could welcome a man like me, but know this, if I ever do leave I will return to this spot... to you... nothing can keep me away from you, I promise."

Kaoru turned around in his embrace and smiled up at him as he rested his palm against her cheek, "This is the only place that I want to be, Kaoru, here with you... that is where I belong. I know that there are battles that await me in the future but as long as you're with me I can do anything, that I can."

"I will always be here for you, Kenshin, no matter what."

"I know and I love you for that, I want to make you happy because that's my happiness, I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my past but I know I can make up for them, starting right now with you."

"What do you mean, Kenshin?"

"Kaoru... will you... let me join your family?"

Kaoru was silent for a moment before she whispered, "Kenshin... are you asking me to..."

"Yes, I want to spend the rest of my days with you," Kenshin reached into his gi and pulled out a little ring made from a blue flower, holding it up to Kaoru, "will you marry me, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears of joy and she leapt up and hugged him tightly around his neck, "Yes I will! I will marry you, Kenshin!"

"Thank you so much, you don't realize how happy that makes me."

"I have an idea, so is that ring for me?"

"Yes, I couldn't afford a real ring right now so I... made you one, but I promise I'll get you a real one soon enough, that I will."

Kaoru shook her head and put the ring on her finger before taking Kenshin's face between her hands, "I love this ring more than any of the ones in the shops because you made this for me and I will cherish it always, as much as I cherish you, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled and put his forehead against hers gently, a soft chuckle escaping him, "I guess you didn't have to lock me in my room after all, Kaoru."

She giggled, "I wouldn't say that, I have new reasons to lock you in your room now, only I'll be in there to torment you."

Kenshin gasped as if he were shocked but he couldn't erase the grin that came to his lips, "Kaoru... you wouldn't be so cruel to an old manslayer would you?"

"Yes I would, especially since you can't run away now."

Kenshin laughed, "I love you, Kaoru."

"And I love you, Kenshin."

With that said he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Kaoru's for a loving kiss. The fireflies around them danced and glittered brightly around them, as if congratulating them on their promise to one another.

**End of Chapter 10, there's more to come so stay with me. Sorry it's so long, I finally got over my writer's block and I couldn't stop hehe. So, can you guess who Tonoi has joined up with? Can you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? If you can't just keep reading and you'll learn soon enough, bye for now!**


	11. Captured

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 11 - Captured!**

**SURPRISING CHAPTER! That's all I can say without giving anything away so just read on and enjoy! Oh yeah, things that look like _'this'_is a memory or flashback, 'k? Now on with the show!**

Tamaiya awoke the next morning and quickly changed into her gi and hakama before heading off into the kitchen to find everyone else already awake and eating breakfast, minus a still sleeping Yahiko, that is. She sat next to her father and started eating, noticing the particularly happy smile he had playing on his lips, "Hey Daddy, why are you so happy?"

"Can't I be happy without having a reason to be?"

"Most normal people, yes, you no."

Kenshin smiled and looked to Kaoru, "Should we tell them, Kaoru?"

"Tell us what?" Hiko asked curiously

"Well... do you remember last night when you set me and Kenshin up, Tamaiya?"

"Yes, why, Miss Kaoru?"

"You see... after everyone went to bed Kenshin and I had a talk and well..."

Kaoru held up her hand so that everyone could see her flower ring and Tamaiya's face lit up as she looked hopefully at the young kendo master, "Miss Kaoru... are you saying that..."

"Yes, Tamaiya, Kenshin asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Tamaiya squealed with joy and tugged on her father's gi, "Does that mean the Miss Kaoru's going to be my mom?"

"It sure does, my little star."

"Yey!"

Tamaiya hugged both of them tightly and Sanosuke and Hiko congratulated them just as Yahiko came in rubbing the sleep from his still blurry eyes, "What's all the screaming about?"

"Yahiko!" Tamaiya ran up to him and grabbed his hands, jumping up and down happily as she did so, "guess what!"

Yahiko had to smile at her, "What? You're hyper?"

"No, my dad asked Miss Kaoru to marry him and she said yes, so that means that she's going to be my mom, that it does! Isn't that great, Yahiko!"

She hugged him tightly around the neck and he chuckled the best he could, "Yeah... that's great, Tamaiya, but I can't breath..."

"Oh... sorry."

She loosened her grip on him and he took a breath before smiling down at her, "So Kaoru's gonna be your mom huh? I feel sorry for you."

Tamaiya giggled and Sanosuke went to cheering, "Oh, look at how cozy the two little lovebirds are."

They quickly parted and flushed brightly before huffing up slightly, "We're not cozy, that we're not, boys are gross, that they are!"

"Yeah really, girls are just walking cooties!"

Hiko nudged Kenshin and grinned at him, "They weren't saying that last night, were they?"

"What do you mean?" they both asked together

Kenshin couldn't help but smile at their dumb-act, "Tell me, Yahiko, do you want me to kill you now or later?"

"Why are you going to kill Yahiko, Daddy?"

"I told you that if I ever caught you kissing a boy that I would kill him, didn't I?"

"But... I've never kissed Yahiko, that I haven't."

"Oh really? Then I guess that was a new Kamiya Kasshin move that I saw you two practicing last night with your lips locked together, right?"

Tamaiya and Yahiko both turned the color of Kenshin's hair and laughed nervously, "Um... we have to go and practice with our swords now!"

"Yeah... practice... with swords... bye Daddy!"

They made a hasty exit and the adults busted up laughing before following them outside to torment them some more. About an hour or so later there was a knock at the gate and Kaoru answered it, seeing a tall man with short black hair and beady eyes, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Kenshin Himura the Battousai."

Kaoru recognized the challenge in his voice and tried to shut the door back, "Kenshin doesn't live here."

The man roughly pushed the door open and moved past Kaoru, "I know he's here, get out of my way, woman!"

Kaoru quickly shut the door and hurried off after the man but by the time she caught up to him he had already found Kenshin and the others. Hiko sensed his presence and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as he gave him a suspicious smile, "What can we do for you, stranger?"

"I'm looking for Kenshin Himura."

"I'm Kenshin Himura, that I am, what can I do for you?"

"I've come to get back what's mine!"

"Excuse me?"

"You stole something important from me ten years ago and now that I've finally found you I want it back!"

Kenshin stood up and instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword, "I don't know what you're talking about, that I don't."

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you have what I've come for and I'm not leaving without it!"

"You seem familiar but I don't recall ever stealing anything ten years ago, you must be mistaken."

"It's no mistake, several people saw you with it!"

"What is it exactly that you claim I've stolen from you?"

"You stole my child!"

"What!" everyone asked in complete shock

"Explain yourself." Kenshin said coldly

"Ten years ago my wife and her body guards were killed and my child was taken from her! One of the guards was still alive when I found him and he said that he'd seen a man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek take my daughter! But by the time I had a break in battles and found the Choshu clan you were already gone! You kidnaped my child and I want her back!"

Kenshin looked at him for a long moment, trying to remember where he's seen this man before, then it suddenly donned on him who he was and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the stranger, "I remember you, you're Kai Okume, the assassin from the Satsuma clan. I ran into you the night I found the baby and I asked you if you knew who she was and you told me that you had never seen her before. For all I know you're just someone looking to take a child and sell it to someone."

"I'm no baby-seller, I've only come to take back what's mine!"

"Can you prove that the child I found ten years ago is yours?"

"Yes, she has a birthmark on her back that looks like a star!"

Kenshin's eyes went wide with shock, only he had known about that birthmark, no one else could've possibly known about it unless they'd seen it for themselves. But before he could answer Tamaiya came running out from the side of the house with Yahiko and looked around at everyone with curious eyes, "What's going on, Daddy?"

Kai looked over at Tamaiya and smiled, "Kiri... you're alive, has this monster hurt you?"

"Kiri? Sir... I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else, that you have, my name is Tamaiya, that it is."

The man frowned and looked hurt, "Kiri... don't you recognize me?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"I'm your father, Kiri."

"My father? You're not my father, that you're not, he is." she said simply as she pointed to Kenshin.

Kai growled in anger, "So you haven't even told her that you kidnaped her! First you kill her mother then you take her away and raise her like your own, teaching her all about your sick way of life and not even bothering to tell her that you aren't her real father!"

"What do you mean he's not my real father?"

"This man stole you from me when you were just an infant and I've been looking all this time for you and now that I have it's time to go home."

Kai reached out to take Tamaiya's hand but she backed away from him and shook her head, "I don't know you and I really don't want to go with you, that I don't, and you're not my father."

"Kiri I know this is hard to understand but I am your father and I've come to take you home so just come with me and I'll take you away from this monster."

Kai reached out and took her hand but before he could do anything else Kenshin was between them. He drew his sword and grabbed Kai's hand, pushing him away from Tamaiya and flipping his sword over as he put it to Kai's throat, his eyes turning a deep gold as his voice took on a threatening tone, "Touch my daughter and I will kill you."

Kai snarled and punched Kenshin in the chin, sending him back a couple of feet,

"She's my child!"

"No she's not! Tamaiya is my little girl and you will not take her from me, now get out before I decide to break my vow and cut your throat out."

Everyone's eyes went wide at the seriousness in Kenshin's voice, they had never heard him threaten someone like that before, not even Saito and the emotionlessness of his eyes sent chills down their spines as they seemed to challenge the old Satsuma assassin in front of him. Kai looked at Tamaiya and growled softly before turning to leave, "I will get my daughter back, Battousai, I will be back for her and next time I won't leave unless she is with me."

"We'll just see about that, won't we."

Kai left without another word and everyone just stood frozen for a moment before Tamaiya tugged on Kenshin's sleeve, "D... Daddy..."

Kenshin looked down at her and his eyes immediately turned back to violet, seeming to snap out of his trance, "Tamaiya..."

"Daddy... what did he mean that... you're not really my father? And why did he say that you stole me? And why did he call you Battousai?"

Kenshin sighed and sheathed his sword before picking Tamaiya up and setting her on his lap as he sat down on the porch, "Tamaiya, I have much to tell you, just listen to me and I'll explain everything, ok?"

"I'm listening, that I am."

"First of all, have you ever heard of Battousai?"

"Yes, he was a manslayer during the revolution, that he was."

"Well... I'm Battousai or... at least I was. One night while I was out on an assignment I heard some commotion and I went to see what it was and I found several dead soldiers and a young woman. She was still alive when I found her and she told me to check the brush and I did and I found a baby. I went all through Kyoto and part of Otsu to see if I could find the baby's parents but no one knew who she was. That man, Kai, was an assassin during the revolution and I ran into him on my way home and he said that he'd never seen the baby before so I just took the baby with me. After a couple of weeks of searching I figured that both of the parents were dead and so I... decided to keep the baby and raise it myself."

Tamaiya's eyes went wide as she started to register this in her mind, "Was... was I... the baby you found?"

"Yes, I was Battousai for a few months after I found you then one night I almost lost you in a battle and I gathered up you and my things and I left the Choshu clan, that's when I became a wanderer."

"So... you left to protect me?"

"And other reasons but that's not important, what Kai said was true, Tamaiya, I'm not your real father... I was just a fortunate manslayer who happened to be in the right place at the right time is all."

"So... all these years... you've been lying to me? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I... never wanted you to find out, you always seemed to be happy with me and I don't think I ever made you feel out of place and... I didn't know that your father was alive. Believe me, Tamaiya, I would never intentionally take a child away from someone, I didn't know you still had family, if I had I would never have taken you."

Tamaiya's eyes started to tear up at his words, her voice slightly cracking as she asked, "You... didn't really want me?"

"At first I... I didn't... not because of you but I was a manslayer at the time and I didn't know how to take care of a child but... after I had you for a couple of weeks I... fell in love with you, you became my life."

"So... you just figured that since my parents were dead you had no reason to tell me, right?"

Kenshin sighed, "Basically, yes, but also I... just wanted to keep you."

She looked down at the ground and her voice came timidly and softly, "Why would you want me if I wasn't really yours?"

"Tamaiya," Kenshin grasped her chin and made her look up at him before resting his hand against her scarred cheek, "I kept you because I loved you. I know that sounds really strange, a manslayer loving a child that's not his but... it just happened. I know you don't understand and I know that I don't deserve a wonderful little girl like you but you have to understand that I care deeply for you, even though I'm not really your father I love you and I will do anything for you and that's why... I'm going to let you decide."

"Decide what?"

"I'm going to let you decide on who to go with, you can either stay here with me... or you can go with your real father."

"You're making me decide?"

"Yes, it's not my choice to make, I know I was wrong to keep you from your father just now but... in my eyes you're still my little girl and I wanted to protect you but it's not my call to make anymore. Whether you choose to go with him or stay with me you will always be my little Tamaiya, my little star. It's up to you, little one, it's your life and you're old enough and wise enough to make your own decisions and whatever you choose I will be happy with."

Tamaiya looked down at his chest for a moment before she whispered, "Can I... go somewhere to think?"

"Yes, of course, take your time."

"Thank you..."

Tamaiya pulled herself away from Kenshin and headed off towards the backyard. Kenshin waited for a couple of moments before he asked, "Yahiko?"

"Y... yeah?"

"Go and check on her for me."

"Why do you want me to go, Kenshin?"

"She'll talk to you."

Yahiko watched as Kenshin clenched his hands into tight fists and silently made his way to the back. Kaoru looked down at Kenshin's hands and saw blood dripping onto his hakama from where he had his hands clenched so tightly, worry started to overcome her as his shoulders began to shake slightly, "Kenshin..."

Kenshin stood up and paced around for a moment then without warning he punched the support beam hard enough to make the dojo shake a little, "Kenshin!" Hiko yelled, trying to get his attention.

They heard him growl softly and he ran his hands through his hair as he started to pace around again, muttering to himself, "I can't believe this! Ten years... ten years... why didn't he tell me back then that she was his... damn... damn... damn..."

The others watched and listened to him rant for a few moments before Kaoru cautiously laid a hand on his shoulder, "Kenshin..."

"What?"

The ice in his voice startled her but she forced herself to speak all the same, "Are you alright?"

"No!"

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"Nothing, Kaoru!"

Kaoru took a step back, he'd never spoken to her that way before and the force of his voice frightened her, it was then that she finally realized why the people in the revolution had been so afraid of him, he was like a dormant volcano, controlled and calm but could erupt at any moment with brutal force,"Kenshin?"

He didn't answer, he just kept muttering to himself and pacing, "Kenshin?"

Again he didn't answer then Kaoru decided to try something, "Battousai?"

This time he looked up at her and she let out a soft gasp when she met a pair of piercing amber eyes, the same eyes that she had heard so many stories about. These were the eyes that could freeze a man in place with fear and now those very same eyes were casting their spell on her but she somehow managed to ask, "Sit down?"

"I don't want to sit down."

"Please?"

Battousai looked at her for a moment before he gave in and he rested his back against the pillar he'd just punched and slid down to the porch as Kaoru moved to sit in front of him, "Now, tell me exactly what's bothering you."

"What do you think's bothering me, Kaoru!"

Kaoru jumped slightly at the harshness of his tone, he apparently noticed this and looked up at her. Once he saw the fear in her eyes his took on a slight look of guilt as he reached out and ran his thumb over her chin, "I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright but... tell me what's wrong, it might help if you just go ahead and rant and get it out of your system."

He was silent for a moment before he started yelling, "I just can't believe it! That bastard suddenly shows up after ten years and wants to take my child from me... but... I guess she's not really my child... is she, Kaoru? All these years I wondered if there was something I could've done to save her mother or find a relative to take care of her or something! When I took her in I thought that I could raise her and make her happy but I guess I was wrong! I had no right to take that man's child away from him but I still took her all the same and raised her like she was mine! I kept a father and daughter separated for ten long years and I know she'll never forgive me for that! I love that little girl so much and just knowing that I've kidnaped her and forced her to live a lie and hurt her... it's just too much! That man has every right to have her and I denied him that, what kind of a man am I!"

"You're a good one, Kenshin." Sanosuke said confidently

"I agree, you may be a stupid apprentice but you're a good father." Hiko added

"I'm not her father... I'm just the man who stole her..."

He suddenly felt a sharp stinging in his face and he looked up at Kaoru to see her hand raised, he put his hand on his throbbing cheek and realized that she had slapped him, "What was that for?" his voice had a slight twinge of hurt but mostly it was just cold.

Kaoru didn't seem to notice though as she put her hand back to her side, "That was to get some sense into you! Listen to me, Kenshin, you're a good man, whether you want to believe that or not, and you didn't kidnap her, you found her and didn't he say that she wasn't his when you asked him?"

"Yes but..."

"But nothing! He gave up his right to be her father that night that he denied her, what man doesn't recognize his own child? I won't sit here and let you put yourself down and blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault! Answer me something, who took care of her when she was hurt?"

"Me."

"Who took care of her when she was sick or scared? Who was is that taught her right from wrong, taught her to be wise and strong and how to use a sword?"

"Me."

"That's right it was you, not Kai! That man may have helped bring her into this world but you are the one who took care of her and raised her, you watched her grow up and made sure that she was safe and happy! That man isn't her father, Kenshin, you are!"

Kenshin was silent for a long time before he looked down at his hands, a sad smile coming to his face, "If that is what it takes to be a father then I partially fit the bill... even so, it's her decision not mine. I love her with all of my heart and I want her to be happy and if being with her real father is what it will take make her smile then I can let her go..."

"Kenshin..."

Kaoru lifted his chin up and gasped when she saw tears falling from his normally emotionless golden eyes, "I honestly don't know what I'll do if she leaves, Kaoru... I just got her back and it was hard enough to leave her for two years... how in the hell can I say goodbye to my little girl forever?"

"Oh Kenshin..."

Kenshin let her pull him into her arms and laid his head in the crook of her neck, silently letting his tears fall down her throat and into her kimono, "I love her so much, Kaoru... but if she wants to leave then I'll let her go..."

"_Even though it would kill me to watch her leave for good..."_

MEANWHILE

Yahiko went around to the back and saw Tamaiya fighting a tree and from where he was standing the tree was losing, badly. After a few minutes of watching her he cleared his throat and called out, "Tamaiya?"

She looked over to see who it was before she headed over to him, "Yes?"

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah, I just found out that the man I've called my father for ten years is really just 'a fortunate manslayer who happened to be in the right place at the right time.'"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, that I don't! All my life I never once thought that Kenshin wasn't my real father, we were always so happy wandering around with no ties to anyone or anything, then he left me at that orphanage and came here! Things were so much better when we were vagabonds, until now I never felt out of place with Kenshin but then my real father came and...oh... how could he keep this from me!"

"Tamaiya... I know it's a lot to take in but be glad you have someone, I'd love to have Kenshin as a dad, but I have no one. Nobody wanted me when my parents died and I had to work for yakusa for several years... then Kenshin and Kaoru came and gave me a family. Kenshin loves you and he'll do anything for you, that's why he's letting you choose who you want to be with, he knows that you have the right to know your father but... if Kai really wanted you where was he ten years ago when your mother was killed? Why didn't he tell Kenshin that you were his when he asked him?"

"I don't know, that I don't! I don't know who my real father is supposed to be!"

"I can't tell you, I don't know what a father's supposed to be because I've never had one."

Tamaiya suddenly spun around and looked at him with teary eyes, surprising Yahiko when he saw that they had turned from dark blue into a light silver, "A father is someone who loves you and takes care of you... someone who makes you feel safe at night when the nightmares scare you or..."

Tamaiya paused and let out a gasp when a memory suddenly came to her...

_**Six years earlier**_

_**Tamaiya had been angry with her father so she decided to sleep by herself but when she awoke she was terrified by the nightmare she'd just had. She crawled over to Kenshin and tugged on his sleeve, he immediately woke up and looked down at her with worried golden eyes, "What's wrong, Tamaiya?"**_

"**_I... I had a bad dweam, that I did."_**

"**_Oh a bad dream?"_**

"**_Yeah..."_**

"**_What about?"_**

"**_I had a dweam that... you were fighting... and you... you got... hurt... and then you went to sweep and you wouldn't wake up, that you wouldn't, and then... this man took me away and..."_**

"**_Shh, it's ok, Tamaiya, that it is, it's ok, come here."_**

_**He reached out and scooped her up into his strong arms and rocked her back and forth, running his hand through her hair and whispering soothingly to her as she cried into his gi, "It's alright, that it is, nothing's going to hurt you."**_

"**_But... it was you who got hurt..."_**

"**_I won't get hurt either, that I won't. Listen, sweetie, I will always be here for you no matter what, no one's going to take you away from me because you're my baby girl and I'll always protect you. If you ever see a man like that just tell me and I'll make sure that he goes away."_**

"**_But you might get hurt... why would you want to get hurt to pwotect me?"_**

"**_Because I love you, you're my world, Tamaiya, that you are, and I'll do anything for you. No one will hurt you as long as I'm alive, that they won't, and if they take you they'll have to take me to, that they will."_**

_**Tamaiya smiled, "They would need a big bed for you, that they would."**_

_**Kenshin laughed, "That they would, do you feel better now?"**_

"**_Yes."_**

"**_Ok then."_**

_**Kenshin got up and set her down in her original spot and covered her up before going back to his tree. Tamaiya looked at him for a long moment before she went back over to him and rubbed her cheek against his arm. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her, "Another bad dream, Star?"**_

"**_No... I want to sweep with you, that I do... I feel safe when we sweep together."_**

_**Kenshin smiled and picked her up, holding her tightly against his chest as she snuggled into his warm gi to get comfortable. He started running his hand up and down her back as he began to sing her favorite song to her and it didn't take her long to drift off to sleep but not before saying, "I wove you, Daddy, that I do."**_

"**_I love you, Tamaiya, with all of my heart, my little star."_**

"Tamaiya? Tamaiya?"

She snapped out of it when Yahiko gently tapped her cheek and she looked up at him as if in shock, "You ok?"

"Yes... I'm fine, that I am... I need to go see the others now, that I do."

"What for?"

"I've made a decision, that I have."

Yahiko followed her to the other side of the house and she took a deep breath before tapping Battousai on the shoulder, "K... Kenshin?"

He looked over at her and forced a smile, "What is it, Tamaiya?"

"I've... I've made a decision, that I have, Kenshin."

His heart sank when she called him 'Kenshin,' he already knew her answer but he asked any ways, "And what have you decided?"

"I..."

"Tamaiya, whatever you choose to do I'll be happy with it, just tell me."

She looked into his golden eyes and felt her heart skip a beat, they were the same golden eyes that had comforted her and made her feel safe that night she had her nightmare, the same eyes that she knew and trusted for the past ten years. Looking into those eyes she knew what she had to do, "I... want to stay with you, that I do."

Kenshin's eyes went wide with surprise, "Are... you sure... you can go to your father and..."

"No! Listen to me, Kenshin, that man Kai may be my father by birth but he was never there for me when I woke up afraid, he never kissed my wounds to make them feel better when I fell down and hurt myself, he never checked empty trees several times over to make sure that the monsters were gone so I would be safe. Kai was never there when I couldn't get a certain technique right, he wasn't there to answer all of my stupid questions, you were. You were always there for me and you are now, even though he was my father you protected me because you care for me and that's the real difference that helped me understand something."

"What's that?"

Tamaiya reached out and took Kenshin's face between her small hands and laid her forehead against his lovingly, "Kai may be my father... but he is not my Daddy."

"What?"

"Kai is my father by birth and that's all he is, he's my father, not my Daddy, you are, you are the one I love and you're the one I'm staying with, you promised to always be here for me and so I'm making the same promise to you, that I am, whenever you need me I'll be here, that I will," Tamaiya suddenly moved into him and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Daddy, that I do."

Kenshin smiled and let the tears fall from his eyes as they changed back into their usual shy violet, the Battousai no longer needed for comfort now that he had his little girl again, "Tamaiya... you don't know what this means to me... I love you so much."

"I know, and I'm sorry for yelling, that I am... I was confused."

"I know, and I'm sorry for not telling you about who you really were but..."

Tamaiya stopped him by shaking her head, "You have your reasons and you don't need to explain them to me, that you don't, the only explanation I care about is what we're going to have for dinner."

Kenshin smiled, "What would you like?"

"Anything but frogs."

He laughed and kissed her forehead before standing up, "I can do that."

"I'm going to finish practice now, that I am."

Kenshin smiled as she started off towards the back but then she stopped and turned around to smile at them, "Besides, I can't leave, that I can't."

"Why not?" Hiko asked

"Because I have to help my new mom keep my dad out of trouble, and make sure that he doesn't go near any sharp objects."

"Tamaiya Tomoe Himura..."

Tamaiya giggled and ran off, knowing that when he said her full name she was in big trouble. Yahiko followed closely behind and Kenshin had to chuckle, "That wasn't at all what I expected, that it wasn't."

Kaoru smiled and hugged his arm, "Now what was the deal about the sharp objects?"

"When she was little I cut my hand open sharpening my dagger and so she picks on me about it, that she does."

Hiko laughed, "She's just like her father, a big smart-ass."

Kenshin glared at his master, "And where do you think I learned it, Hiko? It wasn't from my parents."

"True but you couldn't have learned it from me, I'm too polite."

"Yeah, polite as a rabid dog maybe."

"Hey! Look here you annoying little..."

They started arguing and Sanosuke nudged Kaoru, "I just realized how much those two act like one another, when Kenshin's around Hiko they act just alike, I guess this is a case of 'like father, like son,' huh?"

Kaoru giggled, "I see your point, I guess Sir Hiko is kind of Kenshin's dad."

"What?" both men asked

"Think about it, Hiko took you in and raised you basically so... I guess he's kind of your surrogate father like you are with Tamaiya."

Kenshin and Hiko looked at each other before they both groaned, "There's no way that I claim to have any kind of fatherly relationship with my stupid apprentice here. On the other hand I think I made a pretty good father now that I think about it."

Kenshin frowned for a second before grinning evilly, "That statement just made me realize something."

"What's that, that you love me like your father?" Hiko laughed

"Kind of, I just thought that you did kind of act like a second father to me... and that's why I ran off to fight in the revolution."

"HEY!"

Kenshin ran off towards the kitchen with Hiko tailing closely behind, sword drawn and ready to knock some manners into his arrogant student as Sanosuke and Kaoru laughed at them.

MEANWHILE

Yahiko and Tamaiya were playing around when a dark shadow suddenly loomed over them, "Kiri."

They looked over and saw Kai standing next to them, "What do you want?" Yahiko asked

"I've come to take you home, Kiri."

"I am home, that I am, I don't know you and thus I can't trust you so I'm staying here where I belong, that I am."

Kai growled slightly, "Don't speak to me that way, I'm your father and you will listen to me!"

"You're not my father, you're a stranger and my dad taught me to never go with strangers, that he did."

"Then I guess we'll do this the hard way, I was hoping you would come peacefully but I guess I have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

Kai reached over and grabbed Yahiko, twisting his arm behind his back as he snapped his fingers, getting Tamaiya to gasp, "Yahi..."

Her shout was cut short when a large hand came up to cover her mouth with a fowl smelling cloth, making her vision blur as she drew in a startled breath. She tried to pull away from her attacker but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her tightly against his chest as her body went limp and darkness claimed her. Yahiko looked on in fear, "Tamaiya! Let her go!"

"No, she's my daughter and I have the right to take her if I want."

"No you don't, Kenshin's her father! Wait that's it..."

"What's it?"

"KENSHIN! HELP ME!"

Kai snarled and hit Yahiko in the back of the neck, knocking the young boy unconscious as he dropped him and turned to his companion, "Let's go, we've got my daughter."

The man nodded and scooped Tamaiya up in his arms and they ran out of the dojo with their precious cargo. Kenshin and the others came running around the corner and they immediately ran to help Yahiko. Kenshin knelt next to him and lifted his head up, patting his cheek to get his attention, "Yahiko! Wake up, are you alright?"

"Ken...shin?"

"Yahiko, what happened, where's Tamaiya?

"He... took her..."

"Who took her?"

"K... Kai and some other guy... they took her... I'm sorry..."

Yahiko's eyes went closed again and Kenshin's eyes flashed in anger as he handed the unconscious boy to Sanosuke, "Sano, take care of Yahiko."

"Where're you going, Kenshin?" Hiko asked

Kenshin looked over his shoulder at them and they gasped when they saw blazing gold eyes, "I'm going to kill Kai and get my daughter back."

"Kenshin wait!"

He didn't hear Kaoru's shout, for he was already out of the dojo and running down the road, following the fresh footprints there, _"Hold on Tamaiya, I'll save you no matter what it takes, I promise!"_

**Another chapter YEY! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I wanted to make sure it was really good. I was trying to shock everyone with this one, so did it work? Any ways, hope you liked this chapter, there's more on the way, oh and I hope you like Battousai because he's about to kick some butt! **


	12. Hiko or Kenshin?

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 12 - Hiko Or Kenshin?**

Tamaiya awoke with a soft groan and opened her foggy eyes to look around but she could only make out blurry shapes and shadows. She shook her head several times and finally managed to clear up her vision enough to where she could get a good look at her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be an old shrine, the old wood was cracked and breaking in numerous places and the thick layer of dust on the floor made her cough a little, "Where... where am I?"

"So you're finally awake, good, now we can talk."

Tamaiya looked up and was greeted by a familiar, yet unwelcome, face, "Kai? Where am I?"

"It's just a small temple on the outskirts of town. I figured you would need to rest and wear off the drug before we went home."

"The only place I'm going is back to my father."

"Silly girl, I am your father." (I just couldn't resist, I had to :)!

"You're not my father, Kenshin Himura is."

"He's brainwashed you, he has no right to you, he's nothing but an old manslayer who likes to kidnap children."

"He didn't kidnap me, that he didn't, he found me, you're the one who has no right, Kai. I am not going anywhere with you, that I'm not, now nor ever."

Kai growled angrily and, without warning, slapped her hard across the face, getting her to groan softly from pain as her head whipped to the side sharply. Kai reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around to face him, "Don't you ever speak to me that way, you are my daughter and you will do as I say, do you understand me?"

Tamaiya's eyes blazed into a bright silver as she stared coldly into his dark ones, "I will never listen to you, that I won't."

Kai raised his hand to hit her again but a hand grabbed his wrist and held him back. He looked up and met a pair of warning, almost black eyes, "What're you doing, boy?"

Tonoi ignored the insult, "Don't hit her again, once is more than enough, and besides, Mr. Himura's here."

"You deal with him, Kiri and I are busy."

"No, you go and deal with him, it's your duty as a parent to protect your children from your enemies, isn't it? You claim to be her father, right? Then why don't you start acting like a father and get out there and settle this little dispute like a man."

Kai glared daggers at the young man but the warning glint in his dark eyes told him not to press his luck. He twisted his wrist away and headed outside, leaving Tamaiya and Tonoi alone in the shrine, missing the glare she shot at her friend as he left, "You're in on this! I should've guessed... what is your problem, Tonoi?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Obviously you do, first you get drunk and force a kiss on me then you help to kidnap me! If that's not a problem then I don't know what is, that I don't."

"Tamaiya, it's not like that, Kai just wanted his daughter back and he has the right to have you, Mr. Himura took you ten years ago..."

"I know what happened ten years ago! Kenshin was out killing, he found a baby, he tried to find the parents, Kai denied me, he took me in and took care of me and raised me like his own. If anyone has a right here it's Kenshin, he's my father, not Kai."

"Tamaiya listen..."

"No, Tonoi, you listen! Kenshin loves me and would do anything for me, that he would, including give his life. There were so many times that he put himself in danger to make sure that I was happy and safe and no matter how miserable he was inside he always made me smile and feel loved. What has Kai done for me besides make my life a living hell the past couple of days?"

Tonoi was silent, he didn't know how to answer that question and now that he thought about it she did have a point but it was too late to back out now but he didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want either. Tamaiya apparently noticed his inner conflict and decided to change the subject, "And any ways, are you the one who grabbed me earlier?"

"Yes, why, did I hurt you?"

"Not physically, but you did hurt my feelings, that you did. You're supposed to be my friend Tonoi, I trusted you and then you... how could you?"

"Tamaiya, I know this is strange but I didn't take you to make you angry or upset."

"Then what was your reason? Why did you bring me here!"

"I wanted to get you away from Myojin."

"Yahiko? Don't tell me you're still angry with Yahiko about the other night..."

"Yes, I just don't understand what's up with you. First you told me that you weren't interested in anyone then you go and let Myojin kiss you."

"How do you know about that?"

"I followed you and watched, but that's not important, what's done is done. I still want to be with you if you'll let me."

"Is that why you brought me here, to get me to go out with you? Did you honestly believe that kidnaping me would help me open my heart to you?"

"I... wasn't sure... but once Mr. Himura goes home we can settle this..."

"The only way that he's leaving is if I'm with him, I already told him that I wanted to stay with him and he will make sure that we go home together!"

"I don't think so, girl."

They looked over and saw a man standing in the shadows, "Who are you?" Tamaiya asked

"My name is Enishi Yukishiro."

"What do you want?"

"Oh my demands are simple, I just want Kenshin's life."

"WHAT!" both asked together

"It's simple, Kai will tire him out and then I will kill him and avenge my sister's death." Enishi explained with a wicked smile

"Hold on, you said that no one would get hurt!" Tonoi yelled at the white hared man

"No one's going to get hurt, someone's just going to die."

"No! You promised that you would only talk to Mr. Himura, you said nothing about killing him! If I'd known what you really had in mind I never would've agreed to this!"

"I know, that's why I made up lies for you. You're actually a pretty stupid kid, you should know to never trust strangers." Enishi looked outside and smirked, "Well, well, it looks like Kenshin's fairing quite well, he's stronger than I thought but he still doesn't stand a chance against me. You two sit tight and I'll be back shortly to deal with you."

"I won't let you hurt my father!"

Tamaiya ran at Enishi and managed to hit him in the stomach and he punched out at her but before his fist could make contact Tonoi pushed her away and took the punch himself, falling to the ground from the force of the blow, "Stupid boy, I'll have to get rid of you too it seems, don't move, this won't take long."

Enishi walked out and shut the door and Tonoi stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth as Tamaiya looked at him with shock, "Why did you do that?"

"Because, it's my job to hurt you not his, and besides, I've already let you get hurt enough. I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't know that this was going to happen, Enishi said that he was Kenshin's brother and he simply wanted to work out some old problems, he didn't mention anything about wanting to kill him."

"Well as you said, what's done is done lets see what's happening."

They slid the door open and looked outside to see Kenshin fighting with Kai but what surprised them was the bright gold eyes that stared into the retired assassin behind his raised sword. Kai seemed to be getting the worst end of the fight, he already had numerous bruises and cuts all over him and his gi was torn in several places; his breathing was short and labored, apparently not able to keep up with the swift, skilled wanderer before him, "You... won't win... Battousai! Kiri is going home with me!"

"You're wrong, Tamaiya will be returning to the Kamiya dojo with me, that is where she wants to be and so that is where I'm taking her, whether you like it or not."

"Damn you! She's my child!"

"You're wrong, she's nothing to you."

"What!"

"If she meant anything to you at all you would've recognized her ten years ago the instant I showed her to you, yet you denied ever seeing her before. You gave up your rights as a father then and there. True, I took her but if I could go back I'd do it again, I'm not ashamed of raising that little girl."

"You just don't get it do you, Battousai? Kiri is my daughter and..."

"No she's not! Where were you the first time she walked or the first time she fell and hurt herself? Where were you that time that she was so sick that she almost died or the first time that she picked up a sword and pretended to be a samurai? You never had to comfort her in the middle of the night when she was scared or not feeling well, you weren't there to tell her stories and teach her how to write or use a sword! You weren't the one who was there to take care of her, I was! I raised her, I took care of her, I watched her grow up and become the beautiful young woman that she is now, you did nothing like that! You didn't do anything except bring her into this world and thank you for that, because your lose was my gain and I'm not leaving without my little girl and if that means that I have to kill you then so be it."

"You don't have what it takes to kill me, you're just a wanderer now."

Kenshin smiled almost evilly as he sheathed his sword and got into the battou-jutsu stance, "Why don't you come over here and we'll see if I still have what it takes or not."

Kai snarled and charged at him but Kenshin simply drew his sword and cut Kai's in to, hitting him in the ribs and sending him flying to the ground. Kai tried to get up but the sharp pain that shot through him made him fall back to the ground as Kenshin moved to stand in front of him, getting Kai to chuckle darkly, "You know that this isn't over, Battousai, I'll be back for Kiri."

"I know... and that's why I'm going to make sure that you never have that chance again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will never come near Tamaiya again."

"How do you plan on doing that, cut my legs off?"

"No... I'm going to kill you."

"W... what? I thought you vowed to never kill again!"

"That was before I had a good reason to break it, I told you, I will do anything for my daughter, including take a life. I can always remake my vow and repent for what I've done but I can't look the other way and let my child get hurt when I can stop it before it starts, this battle is over Kai, and so is... your life..."

Kenshin flipped his sword over and raised it over his head, preparing to deal the final blow, watching with a stone face as Kai's eyes went wide with fear, "Wait... don't do this..."

"Too late."

"Battousai..."

"Die!"

Kenshin brought his sword down but a loud scream reached his ears and made him pause in mid-swing, "DON'T!"

He looked over and was knocked back a couple of feet when Tamaiya ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist, "Daddy... please don't kill him... I know he deserves to pay for what he's done but you can't break your promise, that you can't!"

"Tamaiya... get out of the way."

"No! You taught me that everyone deserves a second chance even when they've committed the highest of crimes, doesn't Kai deserve the same opportunity?"

"Tamaiya he..."

"I know what he did was wrong but two wrongs don't make a right, that they don't! If you kill him then you will regret it later, that you will. I honestly don't care if he dies or not... I care about what you'll feel later on, that I do! Please Daddy... let's just go home... please?"

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and he couldn't help but let his heart soften at the sight of her, no matter how he tried he just couldn't resist her. He lowered his sword and smiled down at his daughter, "Alright, let's go home now."

Tamaiya smiled and they started off back down the road, not noticing Kai as he got back up and grabbed the tip of his broken sword, charging up behind them. Kenshin sensed someone coming up behind him and he pushed Tamaiya away from him and reached for his sword but Kai was too close and he thrust out at Kenshin's chest but just as the blade reached him someone shoved him out of the way, "LOOK OUT!"

The blade made its mark and embedded itself into the chest of its victim and everyone looked on in shock as they saw who had rescued Kenshin. Kai's eyes went wide and he snarled at his opponent, "Damn you, boy! You gave your life for Battousai!"

Tonoi smiled, "Yes I did... and I'm glad... I may have done a lot of bad things these past few days... and I may die... but you're going with me!"

Without warning Tonoi pushed him back and yanked the blade out of his chest before thrusting it into Kai's throat, twisting it and jerking it out sharply before Kai's lifeless body fell to the ground. Tonoi smiled to himself and slumped onto the ground, his strength giving out as his injuries began to take their toll on him. Tamaiya ran up to him and put his head in her lap as tears began to sting her eyes, "T... Tonoi?"

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her, "Hey... Tamaiya... you look horrible..."

"Don't joke, save your strength, we'll get you to a doctor, that we will and..."

"No, I'm not going to make it, I know that but I don't regret saving your dad..."

Kenshin knelt next to them and patted Tonoi's hand, "Thank you, young man, I owe my life to you."

"Just look after Tamaiya... she's a troublemaker..."

"Tonoi come on, who's going to help me set up pranks and who's going to help me with sparring? I can't fight Yahiko like I do you, that I can't."

"Yes you can... just pretend it's me."

"Tonoi..."

"Tonoi," Kenshin interrupted, "why did you give your life for me? You're so young, you had your whole life ahead of you."

"I know... but I just couldn't let Tamaiya lose her father, could I? I'm sorry... I know that doesn't mean much but... I'm sorry... I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Think nothing of it, I forgive you."

Kenshin smiled at him and ruffled his hair, getting a smile from him, "Thank you... what's wrong, Tamaiya?"

Tamaiya looked down at the wound in his chest and she had to fight back the tears, "You... you can't die... you're going to be ok, that you are... just get up..."

"I can't... I'm sorry..."

He paused to let out a pained cough and Tamaiya laid her hand over his wound as if to try and stop the bleeding, "Tonoi..."

He looked up and smiled at her lovingly, reaching up to place his bloody hand on her scared cheek before pulling her down to him, placing a tender kiss on her lips before closing his eyes, "I love you... samurai girl... that... I do..."

Tonoi's hand fell from her face and his head rolled to the side as his life left him and Tamaiya let a single tear fall onto his still face, "Tonoi... don't leave me..."

She pulled him to her and let several tears fall into his hair before she felt a large, yet gentle hand rest on her shoulder, "Tamaiya..."

She looked up at her father and smiled, "I know... he's dead..."

"Yes... I'm sorry, I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love, believe me I do, I'm just sorry that you understand that kind of pain now."

"It's alright, that it is, it was his choice... let's just go home... please."

"Alright, come one, little one."

Tamaiya gently laid Tonoi down and reached up, pulling the ribbon out of her hair and tying it around his wrist, "Goodbye my friend... I'll never forget you."

Tamaiya caught up to Kenshin at the edge of the woods and they headed off towards home, never looking back as they headed into the darkness.

After nearly twenty minutes of walking in silence Kenshin looked down at Tamaiya and sighed, she looked exhausted and he knew she was, he knew how hard it was on your physical body when your heart and mind were in so much pain. Without saying a word he reached down and took her into his arms, getting a startled cry from her as he held her close to him, "Put me down, Daddy."

"No, I know you're tired, you need to rest."

"I'm alright, that I am, you don't need to carry me, that you don't."

Kenshin smiled, "Does it embarrass you now to let me carry you?"

Tamaiya flushed, "A little..."

"Alright, but if you want me to carry you just tell me."

"I will."

Kenshin set her back down and she took his hand into her own, laying her cheek against his arm as they walked side by side. She breathed deeply through her nose and a feeling of safety washed over her as his familiar scent assaulted her senses, she had always liked the way he smelled, like earth, soap and blood, a nice combination she always thought. She looked up at him and smiled when she saw his scar, she had always wondered how he'd gotten it but she never bothered to ask but it reminded her so much of her own, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How did I get my scar?"

"When you were about a year old the Shinsengumi attacked one night and one was trying to kill you. I killed him, of course, but when I was trying to comfort you another soldier snuck up on me and stabbed through my shoulder and the blade caught your face."

"I see... thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming to help me, I appreciate it, that I do."

"You're welcome... I'm sorry about your friend, he was a brave young man."

"I know but what's done is done, right?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but a deep, familiar voice made him pause, "It's about time you two got back."

They looked up and saw that they were already back at the dojo and they couldn't help but smile at the man standing against the gate, "Master, what're you doing out here?"

"I came to see how you were and also to say goodbye, I have to get back to Kyoto."

"I see, well we're fine, thank you for looking after Kaoru and the others for me."

"Any time but I need to talk to you for a moment, Kenshin."

"Sure."

Hiko pulled Kenshin off to the side and nodded towards Tamaiya, "What happened?"

"Tonoi was killed, he died in her arms."

"How is she?"

"She's like I was, she's lost a lot of her emotions tonight, it'll be a long time before she goes back to being somewhat normal, if she ever does at all."

"I know, but listen, how much of the Hiten Mitsurugi style have you taught her?"

"Not much, why?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush I'm just going to say it, let me take her to Kyoto and finish her training."

"But... Master..."

"Listen, you have taught her so much but I've watched you train with her, you're far too soft to teach her how to survive. She's a very skilled young woman but you have too much heart towards her thus you can't teach her the style properly. And think about it, this place is full of reminders of what happened to her friend and she doesn't need that right now, she needs to get away. We'll come to see you, of course, I won't deny you your child and if you wish you can save us the trouble of traveling around and come see us in Kyoto. You know she'll be safe with me, I won't let anything happen to her, so what do you say?"

Kenshin smiled, "It's not my choice to make... hey Tamaiya."

"Yes sir?"

"Come here."

She walked up to him and he smiled down at her, "Do you like Hiko?"

"Very much, why?"

"Well... how would you like to stay with him in Kyoto for awhile?"

"Do you... want me to leave?"

"No, it's just that Hiko has offered to finish your training and he can teach you far better than I can. He is still the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and he was the one who taught me, you can learn so much more from him than you can from me. It's up to you, you're a responsible young woman and you can make your own decisions, it's your choice, Star."

Tamaiya thought for a long moment then smiled, "I'd like to finish my training, that I would."

"Then you can go, I'll come to see you and I'll write as well, I promise."

"I know."

"Let's go then, so long stupid." Hiko said as he started to walk off.

Tamaiya kissed Kenshin on the cheek and smiled, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, be good."

"I will, goodbye."

"Bye."

Kenshin watched as they disappeared into the night but this time he didn't feel the pain and guilt of her leaving that he had felt the last time, this time he knew exactly where she would be and he more than trusted his master, he knew that she was safe with him. Once they were out of sight he went into the dojo and gasped at what he saw, Sanosuke lay on the ground unconscious and he ran up to him and lifted his head up, "Sano! Sano wake up! Sano!"

"Ken... shin..."

"What happened! Where's Yahiko and Kaoru!"

"Yahiko's fine but... Kaoru..."

"What about Kaoru! What happened, Sano!"

Sanosuke didn't answer, instead he went unconscious again and Kenshin ran through the dojo, throwing doors open and screaming as loud as he could, "KAORU! WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME! KAORU!"

The last place he checked was the dojo and on the door was a note that read, _"You took my happiness from me and now I've taken yours from you. Enjoy your present, now maybe you'll understand what I felt like when you murdered my sister. Enjoy being alone, Kenshin."_

Kenshin flung the dojo door open and his mouth hit the floor as his eyes went wide with shock at what he saw. Kaoru was against the wall, pinned there by a sword embedded deep within her chest, causing her blood to pool around her. But what hurt him the most was the bloody cross carved into her beautiful face as she stared out at him with blank eyes. He ran to her and knelt next to her, gently touching her face before he pulled the sword out of her and pulled her against him, letting out a painful, agonized scream as he held her bloody, lifeless body tightly against him. He wept into her dark hair for what seemed like an eternity but he finally managed to pull back and look at her, running his hand along her face before choking out, "I'm sorry... my love... I'm so sorry... if I'd known... oh please forgive me... I'm so sorry... it should be me that's dead, not you!"

All of the sudden a feeling of despair and guilt overwhelmed him and he clutched her to him again, but this time he screamed as loud as he could, **"KAORU!"**

**I want to thank 'Royal-blue-kitsune' for this idea, I was going to stop it with Tamaiya leaving with Hiko but this is a nice ending too, thanks for the idea! Hope you liked reading the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've got another story in the works and I'll have it up soon, until then, see ya later. **


	13. Got Ya!

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Chapter 13 - Got Ya!**

**This is going to be VERY, VERY similar to Samurai X - Reflections, if you've seen it, cool, if not this may be a spoiler, so just read on and enjoy either way! This chapter has A LOT of talking in it so be prepared for almost speech like conversations between the characters, 'k. Oh and... sorry about the false ending, I was exceptionally hyper when I wrote it and I've got a sick sense of humor (like you couldn't already tell:). Any ways, have fun and this one is the real last chapter so on with the show!**

Kaoru awoke and rubbed the sleep from her blurry eyes and rolled over onto her back to look up at the ceiling, realizing quickly that she wasn't in her room. She sat up and looked around the strange room, it appeared to be a western style home and the bed she lay on confirmed her suspicions. She didn't know how she'd gotten there but she vaguely recalled being at home with Sanosuke and Hiko waiting on Kenshin to come back, then she remembered Hiko went outside for a moment to get some air. A few minutes later she heard Sanosuke scream out in pain, then she felt a hand over her mouth and that was all. She looked down at herself, and to her surprise, she saw that she was unharmed aside from being a little dizzy, _"Where... am I? And where're the others?"_

She saw a large glass door a few feet away and she made herself get up and walk out onto the large balcony that lay beyond those doors. She was greeted by a lush, green forest and just beyond that was a large beach, a short distance from that was a vast ocean but she could see nothing past the large body of water, "How... do I get out of here?"

"Simple, you don't."

Kaoru turned around with a gasp and saw a man with white hair standing next to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't get away even if you tried to. This place is a natural fortress so it is futile to try and escape."

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?"

"My name is not important, and as for why I brought you here, well let's just say that it is an experiment."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a waiting game to see if Kenshin will come for you or not."

"What will happen if he does come?"

"From what I can tell Kenshin loves you and holds you close to his heart, if he even has one, that is. And if he comes for you then that will mean that you are sacred to him and he truly does care for you and if that is the case then I will kill you right in front of him."

Kaoru gasped, "Why... why would you want to do that?"

"So he will know how I felt when he killed my sister."

Kaoru took in a sharp breath, Kenshin had only killed one woman in his days as a manslayer and that was Tomoe, then this man had to be... "Enishi... Yukishiro... you're Tomoe's brother!"

"That's correct, I see he's told you of his crime and now you know why he must suffer. If and when he comes he will watch you die and finally understand what I've been going through for the past fourteen years."

"But... what if Kenshin's doesn't come?"

Enishi smiled and turned to walk inside, "If he doesn't come then that proves that you mean nothing to him, just like Tomoe and you won't cause him any pain by dying. If that is the case then you'll be free to go, so just wait around for awhile, you may one day return to your home."

So she waited and watched the waves crash against the shoreline, going inside only when it became too dark to see anymore. That was her new routine, she would get up, make something to eat, and then wait on the balcony, looking out into the deep blue ocean for any sign of a ship, but none came. Days passed and then a week and Kaoru actually began to lose hope but Enishi would make a crude comment about Kenshin and her determination and faith would return stronger than ever.

Over that time she had watched Enishi train and practice every now and then and found him to be quite a skilled swordsman, although she didn't recognize the style he was using. Also during that time, she had gotten to know the man called Enishi Yukishiro and learned that he wasn't as bad as he appeared to be. She found out that he was just a troubled, heartbroken man with no one to comfort him or soothe his pain, a lonely man with no one to keep him company, save for his anger and a grudge against his former brother-in-law.

A week soon turned into two, then three, after a month Kaoru began to feel as though she would never be rescued. One day she just lay on her bed and her mind wandered to where Kenshin could be and why he hadn't come for her. Surely he knew where she was by now, didn't he care, was he sick or hurt and couldn't come to save her? She didn't care about dying if he came to her, she was just so desperately wanted to know if he loved her like he said he did. That night he proposed to her there had been no doubt in mind that he loved her, the gentle sparkle in his eyes and the tenderness of his kiss made her feel safe and secure about how he felt towards her, but... now she wasn't so sure. It had already been a month and there had been absolutely no sign of her red-hared wanderer, did he already think her for dead and thought that there was no point in going to rescue a body? Did he know where she was but just simply didn't care anymore?

Suddenly her thoughts drifted to Tomoe and how fond of her Kenshin was. She knew that part of him still loved Tomoe, she had been his wife after all, but she had a special relationship with Kenshin that Kaoru herself could never have. Kaoru looked down at the floor and saw the shadow of a cross staring back at her from the window pane and her mind once again drifted to Tomoe.

"_Tomoe is the heart of Kenshin's cross-shaped scar, and through that scar she forever shares a special relationship with him that I cannot. I know I shouldn't but yet... how strangely I envy her for being with him in this way... her death keeps that bond between them. Can I die for him the way she did... can I save his life and mind and not leave a scar on him? Kenshin... if I died for you as Tomoe did... would you remember me always?"_

On impulse, she got up and went over to the wall, sliding down to the floor with a heavy sigh. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she saw a wooden sword in the corner. She picked it up and folded her legs up to where one was almost to her chest while the other one curled underneath her. She then rested the wooden sword against her shoulder and grasped it tightly in her hands before closing her eyes, imitating the way that Kenshin slept, _"So... this is how it feels to sleep against the wall with a sword. I wonder how long it took Kenshin to get used to sleeping like this?"_

All of the sudden a shadow came across her and she looked up to see Enishi standing in front of her, a solemn look on his face, "It's been a month and there's still no sign of him yet you still sit here and wait to be rescued by that murderer."

"Kenshin will come... I know he will."

"You realize that if he does come that I will kill you?"

"Yes but I'm not scared of dying for him, sometimes people feel more pain living than dying, even you know this living hell... but... for me a living hell for me would be to live without my Kenshin. I don't know if he truly loves me or needs me but... I want to believe that he does... I want to believe... and I do."

"That man destroyed so many lives, without a single thought of regret or mercy he slaughtered them, yet you still love him? How can you possibly have any shred of emotion for that monster! He killed my sister as well as countless others, yet you allow him to live in peace and happiness! He gave up his right to ever be happy when he left so many people in misery and despair!"

"Kenshin never enjoyed killing, he simply did what he had to in order to survive. It was a war, Enishi, thousands of men murdered and took lives just as Kenshin did and as for Tomoe... Kenshin loved your sister with all of his heart and he would've done anything for her. Each time he looks at his scar he remembers what he did to her and that image will continue to haunt him until the day he dies. Don't you think that it's punishment enough for him to live with the guilt of knowing that he killed his love? Tomoe gave her life for him and I will do the same because I understand the man that he truly is, I understand why Tomoe gave up her life to save him because I see Kenshin as she once saw him." Kaoru raised her head and looked up into his eyes, hers full of emotion and question, "Enishi, even she, your own sister whom he killed with his own hands forgave him, so why can't you?"

Enishi was quiet for a moment before he answered, "My sister may forgive him... but I never will, you didn't see the look of pain in her eyes when she found out that Kiyosato was dead. You weren't there that horrible day, you didn't watch helplessly as Kenshin cut through her body with his filthy sword! You didn't see her crying in pain as she died in those murderous arms of his, the same arms that took away her happiness and caused her so much pain!"

Kaoru looked to the ground for a moment before meeting his eyes again, her voice confident yet quiet, "Kenshin's arms may have taken Kiyosato away from Tomoe... his arms may have slain their love but Tomoe apparently felt safe enough in those arms to forgive him and let him live on. Kenshin is a complicated man, he has the face of a wanderer but deep down he bares the heart of a manslayer, the heart of the Battousai... but even so he still tries to find a way to repent for what he has done. He does his best to save a life even if they may not deserve that chance to live on. It doesn't matter to Kenshin how evil someone is, he still protects them and gives them a chance all the same... Enishi?"

He wasn't listening to her, instead he was looking out into the sea, a smile appearing on his face as he turned back to her, "You say that he is seeking a way of atonement? Well, I think it's time that I gave him an answer."

Kaoru quickly stood up and looked out the window to see an approaching ship. Her heart leapt with joy at the sight of the large sails, Kenshin had come for her after all, he did care! Enishi led her through the dense forest and it didn't take long for them to reach the beach, seeing a familiar mop of red hair standing next to a small boat on the edge of the shore. Kaoru smiled and tried to run to him but Enishi pushed her back and yelled at Kenshin, "So you decided to come for her after all! If you want her back alive you'll have to fight me!"

Kaoru was completely stunned by his words, she thought that he was going to kill her in front of Kenshin... why did he suddenly decide to change his mind at the last minute? Kenshin simply looked up and smiled sweetly at Kaoru, "Don't worry, Kaoru, there's nothing for you to fear, just be patient for me a little longer."

Kaoru smiled and nodded, watching closely as Enishi and Kenshin prepared to fight. There was a momentary stare-down before Enishi drew his sword and charged forward, but Kenshin drew his sword and blocked the attack. They exchanged several blows and blocks before Enishi managed to kick Kenshin in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. Kenshin quickly got back up and locked swords with Enishi before they started slashing at one another with blinding speed.

Kaoru shielded her eyes to block out the sand that shot up as Kenshin hit Enishi with a stunning blow. As she watched the battle she realized that Kenshin had never fought like this before, his sword showed absolutely no hesitation as he attacked the younger man. She looked at his face but couldn't see his eyes since they were shielded by his long bangs but she could only guess that they were a gentle violet, the Battousai didn't fight like this so that gave her a small bit of relief, knowing that Kenshin was alright, at least mentally at the moment. Enishi let out a loud cry and she looked over to see him glaring daggers at Kenshin, "Do you honestly think that you have what it takes to beat me now! You don't stand a chance, you've gotten weak over the past ten years, you no longer have the strength of a murderer! Now die!"

Kenshin hardly had time to react as Enishi appeared behind him and slashed at him, but he moved at the last second and the blade only grazed his shoulder. Enishi was behind him in a second and he brought his sword around to slam it into Kenshin's throat but he brought his sword up and blocked the attack, Enishi's sword cutting into the hilt as they each struggled against each other to gain the upper hand.

A few moments into the stalemate Enishi leaned down close to Kenshin's ear, snarling softly, "You say that you are seeking a way to repent for your sins but the only atonement that you will ever find will be that of your own death! You will be severely punished before you ever find the peace and happiness in which you seek, Kenshin! That is what jinchuu means, 'those who live must act in the place of those who have died!' You have so many lives that you must suffer for and I will be the one to make you scream and beg for mercy just as your victims did! You are a criminal and you must die as one!"

Enishi slammed his head into Kenshin's and stunned him before he brought his fists down on the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground. Kenshin tried to get up but Enishi stomped the back of his head before grabbing him by the hair, lifting him up to punch him in the face, "You took my sister! You took away her happiness and for that you will pay!" he punched him several times in the stomach and ribs, "Suffer Kenshin! Suffer as Tomoe did! Now die!"

Enishi threw him to the ground and picked his sword up again but before he could attack Kenshin grabbed his sword and used his Do Ryu Sen to send sand flying up at Enishi. He jumped out of the way and when the dust settled he could see Kenshin standing, looking to the ground for a moment before he coughed up some blood and looked directly into Enishi's astonished eyes, "I have no fear of dying... but this life is no longer only mine to live... I also must live for my family and for Tomoe who died for me."

Kenshin brought his sword up in front of him and the wind suddenly picked up, causing the tie that held his hair back to fall free, allowing his long red locks to flow freely with the breeze, his sword concealing his mouth as he spoke passionately, "For the rest of my days I risk my sword and my mind for the people who survived the blood-ledding of my youth! This was the answer I received as a way of atonement from the smile that Tomoe last offered to me... this is my promise!"

"You don't get it! I don't give a damn about everyone else that you hurt and are trying to make amends for, all I care about is what you did to my dear sister! I have nothing now! Tomoe was the only thing I had left in this world and you made my life completely pointless because you took her away from me! You have Kaoru but who am I to protect now? All I am left with now is this burning hatred and anger!"

Kenshin simply shook his head and sheathed his sword, getting into the battou-jutsu stance, "Enishi... I realize that it was my hands that started this burning fire inside of you, however, if this anger is the only truth that you know now then so be it, it isn't my concern, but whether I win or lose today will not decide the course of our fates."

Kaoru looked on helplessly as they stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity, then they both suddenly charged forward and Kenshin drew his sword, using his ultimate attack on Enishi, easily breaking his sword in two and knocking him to the ground as blood trickled down his chin. Kenshin stood still for a moment before he suddenly dropped his sword and bowed down in front of Enishi, resting his head on the bloody sand, his long hair hiding his face from view as he spoke, "Enishi, I'm sorry... it... it's just no use, there's no stopping this guilt I bare! But... if there is any chance at all that my life in payment for Tomoe's will relieve you of this hatred... then I gladly give you my life so that you may finally be happy once more."

Enishi slowly stood up and grabbed Kenshin's sword, using it as a cane to stand up, "You finally except your punishment then... you will bare it, die Kenshin!"

Enishi raised the reverse-blade sword over his head but stopped in mid-swing when he saw Kaoru covering Kenshin's body with her own, looking up at him with determined, un-fearful eyes. He let out a soft gasp... all of the sudden he no longer saw Kaoru protecting Kenshin, instead he saw his beloved sister covering his body, just as she had fourteen years before on that horrible day that he took her life. Guilt suddenly engulfed his being and he dropped Kenshin's sword and sunk to the ground as tears of pain slid down his face, "I can't... I can't do it... please forgive me for trying, Tomoe but... I just had to try... how can I ever forgive him for what he has done!"

Out of nowhere he felt a gentle hand rest on his cheek and lift his face up to meet a pair of understanding blue eyes and he laid his head on her lap and hugged her waist, "Please... tell me how... sister... Tomoe... tell me how to end this..."

Sometime later Enishi finally bid farewell to Kenshin and Kaoru, the slightest trace of a smile curling his lips as he whispered, "Your answer... your life of battle... I will watch it until the end... farewell, Kenshin."

He left without another word and they stood silently for several moments until Kenshin spoke softly, "Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home... this is over."

Kaoru was surprised when he turned to her and smiled but she nodded and they started off and got in the small boat before Kenshin rowed them out to the ship that had brought him there. Once they were on the ship one of the deck hands gave them some bandages and cloths to clean up and Kaoru helped Kenshin tend to his wounds, neither speaking a word until she just couldn't stand the silence any longer, "Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Why... why didn't you come? What took you so long, I mean."

"Truthfully... Sano and Megumi wouldn't let me leave."

"What do you mean?"

"After Tamaiya went with Hiko I came inside and I found Sano unconscious but I woke him and he told me that you were hurt. I ran to the dojo and... I found you dead... or so I thought. Enishi had put a doll that looked like you in the dojo and I thought that he had killed you. Everyday for a week I would wake up and look in your room to see if you were there... hoping that it had all been a horrible nightmare but you were never there. About two weeks after I had found the doll I received a letter from Enishi saying that it had been a hoax to piss me off and make me suffer and that you were really alive and were on the island. I tried to leave but Sano and Megumi thought that I had lost just my mind."

"Why would they think that?"

Kenshin smiled sadly, "They thought I had lost my mind with grief because I kept telling them that I needed to leave and save Kaoru. They told me over and over that you were dead and they didn't believe me about the letter so they... locked me in my room and wouldn't let me leave because they were afraid that I would return to being Battousai and just start killing people

in general for revenge... to ease my pain."

"How'd you finally get away?"

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"No I won't, please tell me, Kenshin."

Kenshin sighed, "Well... I tried for a couple of days to convince them to let me out but they wouldn't so... I..."

Kenshin looked to the ground as if in shame and Kaoru began to feel a slight twinge of worry, "Kenshin... no matter what you did I won't hate you just..." she paused when she reached out to grasp his wrist, feeling something rough scraping her fingers as he jerked ever so slightly from pain. She turned his hand over and gasped at what she saw, on his wrist was a long cut, sewn together with thick black thread, tears came to her eyes and she looked at his other wrist to see a similar marking there, "Kenshin... what happened... what did you do!"

Kenshin smiled slightly and looked down at his hands, his voice soft but firm, "When they wouldn't let me out I did the only thing I could think of, I... cut my wrists and screamed out so they would come in and check on me. They took me to the clinic but... I'd miscalculated how deep I'd cut myself and I lost a lot more blood then I'd anticipated so I had to stay at the clinic for about a week to regain my strength. Once I was strong enough I snuck out and got on this ship and came here."

Kaoru let the tears slid down her face as she looked at the cuts, guilt filling her heart as she choked out her words, "Kenshin... why did you do this! You shouldn't have hurt yourself for me! I'm not worth that..."

Kaoru was cut off when Kenshin placed a hand to her lips before grasping her chin to make her look up at him. She let out a soft gasp when she met glowing amber eyes, cold but loving as he laid his forehead against hers, "Don't you ever say that to me, you are worth everything to me, Kaoru and I would do anything for you. Truthfully, there were so many times those two weeks that I thought about killing myself to be with you but Yahiko would yell for help or Ayame and Suzume would ask me to play with them and I couldn't go through with it, plus... I knew that you would never forgive me if I did that so I just went day by day the best that I could. You don't know how much it hurt me to look around for my sweet Kaoru only to go back into the bloody dojo and remember that you were dead, you don't know that kind of pain and I hope you never do. If I thought that killing myself would've brought you back then I would've done it without hesitation, you are worth so much to me, and there is nothing I wouldn't do to see your beautiful face or see your sweet smile, you are my life and don't you ever think other wise."

"But... Kenshin... when you didn't come I... for a moment I... thought you didn't care... I..."

Kaoru was cut off when Kenshin suddenly leaned into her and crushed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss, sending her senses reeling as his tongue pushed past her startled lips to dance against hers. After several minutes he finally pulled away from the mind-numbing kiss for air and laid his palm against her cheek, "Never think that I don't care for you, no matter how far apart we are I will always find a way to you. I'm sorry you were put in the middle of this, I want nothing more than my past to just go away and leave us to be happy but I know that will never happen. All I can do is wait until it catches up to me but as long as you're by my side I know I can overcome anything, but I will never let anyone hurt you again, I promise you."

Kaoru looked into his eyes and saw them change slightly, turning more into a honey color rather than a piercing amber. As she looked into those eyes he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, brushing his lips against hers for a tender, loving kiss to let her know just what he was feeling in his heart. After what seemed like an eternity, yet only a few seconds, he pulled away and flashed the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen, "I love you, my sweet Kaoru."

"I love you, my Kenshin... even if you are a jerk."

Kenshin laughed and hugged her to him, both falling into a deep sleep as the ship sailed towards home. Later that day Kaoru awoke from a nightmare to look up with fear, relieved to see that she was still wrapped tightly in Kenshin's arms. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, her mind wandering back to what had happened earlier, _"Enishi said that he would watch his life of battle but... how can one make atonement for one's sins without the forgiveness of those that you've hurt? No matter how hard you try there's always the chance that you may never be forgiven, no matter how much you may suffer for your past."_

She looked up at him again and saw a genuine smile on his face and smiled herself, _"Even so... he still smiles at me, as if he can hide this terrible sadness that has made him so very gentle. I know that I'm just an ordinary girl but whatever I have I give to him so that he can have some degree of healing, even if it's only fleeting, there is nothing I wouldn't give or do to see him smile at me from the other side of his pain. I know that we can never exchange our suffering but I will share his pain, that's my answer, for him I will bare the guilt and sin so that he may be happy, just as he's made me happy."_

Kenshin stirred and looked down at her, kissing her forehead lightly, "Did I wake you, love?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, I was just thinking is all... thank you for coming to rescue me, Kenshin."

Kenshin was silent for a moment then his voice came softly, almost hesitantly, "The name... 'Kenshin' was given to me by my master, it was a name for a man of swordsmanship but... after everything that's happened I just don't feel like Kenshin anymore, I feel as though the name is no longer appropriate. The name my parents gave me was different... Shinta... that is my real and true name."

Kaoru looked into his eyes and whispered, "Shinta..."

Kenshin raised his hand and rested it against her cheek lightly, smiling softly at her, "When we return home... will... will you instead call me by that name?"

Kaoru smiled playfully and kissed his lips, "I'll have to think about it, let's see if you tick me off between now and then."

Kenshin smiled and kissed her, ignoring the deck hands that were whistling at them as he did so.

A day later they arrived back at the dojo and everyone immediately hugged Kaoru and welcomed her home. Megumi and Sanosuke profusely apologized to Kenshin but he just shook his head and let it drop. After the excitement had finally died down Kenshin went to sit off by himself to rest, it had been one hell of a day and it was starting to catch up to his tired body. Out of nowhere he felt familiar, warm arms wrap around him and he couldn't help but smile, "Hey love, have you come to drag me back into the danger zone?"

"No, I was wondering if you'd go get some tofu for me... if you don't mind, that is..."

"Not at all, I'll be right back."

Kenshin gave her a kiss and locked the gate as he left, running to town so that he could hurry back to Kaoru, any time he spent away from her he was worried and he refused to take anymore chances. It didn't take him long to get the tofu and return home, hurrying to the kitchen before he let out a sigh, relieved to see his beloved Kaoru standing at the counter cutting vegetables. He went up and hugged her waist, kissing her pulse lightly, "I'm back."

"Thank you, did you miss me?"

"Always, do you want me to help you?"

"No, I want to try myself tonight, if that's ok?"

"It's fine, call if you need me."

Kenshin kissed her cheek and started out the door but Kaoru's gentle voice called out to him and stopped him, "Wait!"

"What is it, Kaoru?"

Before he could do anything else Kaoru ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately before staring lovingly into his deep gold eyes, "I love you... welcome home... Shinta."

THE END!

**What did you think? Was it ok, was if bad? Sorry about the other ending, I couldn't help it but I hope you liked the real ending. As I said, I have another story in the works and I'll have it up soon and it will hopefully answer a lot of questions about our mysterious red-haired wanderer, so if you have a burning question that you're dying to ask Kenshin if you could tell me and I'll try to answer it in my new story, 'k. Thanks for all the reviews and support, I wouldn't be anything without you guys, love ya and see ya soon!**


	14. Epilogue

**Heart Of The Battousai**

**Epilogue**

It has been four years since that faithful day when Tamaiya left the Kamiya dojo to finish her training in Kyoto with Hiko, and what a four years it had been. She would get up early every morning, sometimes even before Hiko was awake and go outside and practice, many days from dawn until dusk. Her skills had improved greatly during that time and, although she didn't have the killer instinct he did, she could easily be a match for Kenshin if she had to fight him. She frequently wrote and visited her family in Tokyo and she even had two little brothers and sister to play with now, Kai and Kenji were her new brothers and her little sister was named Yumi. When Kenshin had told her she was going to be a big sister she was all but ecstatic, she would help out with them whenever she visited and she greatly enjoyed the letters her father sent to her, unable to hold back her laughter when she read about the mischief her younger siblings were so accustomed to getting into. One day was different from all the others however, this day would be one that would change her life forever.

Tamaiya was out practicing in the woods near the cottage, giving the trees around her a fair beating as she repeated attacks over and over to perfect them. Every once in awhile she would pause and wipe the sweat from her brow with a happy sigh, she loved swordsmanship so much, it was her life, and no matter how many times she used an attack she never tired of it. After her twentieth, perfect Ryu Tsui Sen she stopped for an instant to catch her breath then she suddenly felt a presence behind her, a strong one with a very determined spirit. She gripped her sword tightly in her hands and spun around quickly when a hand rested on her shoulder, ready to fight off her attacker, but when she saw his face she froze in mid-swing and actually dropped her sword from shock. It was a young man with waist length black hair and very dark eyes, a smile shining brightly on his handsome face as he looked down at the startled young woman in front of him, "Hello... Tamaiya."

She couldn't answer, she could only stare at him with shock as she reached out and touched his cheek with cautious fingers, "T... Tonoi?"

**How's that for an epilogue? Did you like it? Well, any ways, thanks again for all the support and everything folks, love ya, and I'll have my new story up soon, 'k.**


End file.
